Lucy's - Love of Fire
by TheBayMan
Summary: "Natsu! Nobody followed you right?... If Mira finds out about us, we'll never hear the end of it!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek, drinking in the warmth of his body next to mine. - I think this is a Natsu and Lucy love story but I could be wrong... They're pretty dense you know. LOL Enjoy! (Part 2, Coming this Winter)
1. Chapter 1

**Well I figured since I finished my other story I'd try one that I've been working on for a while. It's a little different than my last one and I hope you enjoy it.**

**It's about Lucy and Natsu and a matting that goes wrong... or right depending on how you look at it.**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_**Lucy's Love of Fire**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

As I finished putting the last of the dinner dishes away, I turned around and smiled at the familiar yet heart warming site before me. Lying on the Living room floor was my best friend Natsu... my husband of ten years, the love of my life and my sole-mate. Tonight was the same as most other nights, he was wrestling with Lucas, our son, having the time of his life. They seemed to be enjoying their nightly routine and I welled up with pride as I watched them both laugh. As I looked to the comfy chair in the corner, I saw our daughter Layla sitting with a story book in her lap as she waited for me to join her. I smiled at how pleasant my life was.

"I'm so lucky to have all of this," I softly said as I walked towards my daughter with a big smile. As I picked her up and laid her in my lap I gently placed a kiss on the forehead as she looked up at me and giggled, while handing me her story book.

"How about I tell you a story about Mamma!" I said as I took the book from her and placed it on the side table.

"Ya! Okay! Onii-chan... Pappa... Mamma's gonna tell us a story!" My baby said as my son and husband sat up and got comfortable.

"Is it about me beating someone up!" Natsu said with a big grin as he placed Lucas in his lap.

"No Natsu... it's about us. Geez! Not every story is about you fighting someone," I said as I lowered my head and sighed.

"That reminds me... Where's Happy, Natsu?" I said as I looked around the room. It seemed odd for Happy to miss out on story time.

"AH! Yeah! I forgot to tell you!" Natsu said as he coyly rubbed his head. "He went over to Carla's house just after we ate!"

"That dammed cat! He could have at least told me!" I said as I sighed. "Oh well!"

**_"ANYWAY!" It all started twelve and a half years ago..._**

Team Natsu was on a small break as Erza was off on a request for Master, with some members from other guilds. They were on a recon mission keeping tabs on a new Dark Guild that had just recently surfaced. Gray and Loki were training for the up coming S-Class exams that were put on hold thanks to the seven years we lost and Natsu, Happy and I were just returning from a mission to take down a small group of bandits that were terrorizing a village up north. It was an easy job, Natsu managed to take out everyone without any help from me, but that's all right he was so happy I hated to interfere, but it was good to finally get home to my own bed.

After I said goodnight to Happy and Natsu I opened my door and threw my bag on the floor and smiled, "Finally home!" I sighed as my eyes wandered around my apartment quickly examining every nook and cranny... 'Everything seemed to be in it's place,' I thought. I locked the door, showered and crawled into my comfy bed. "I could sleep for a week," I chuckled as I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep, only to hear the window rattle... then open and a moment later close. "Natsu!" I said opening my eyes slowly.

"Ya Luce it's me," Natsu said as he climbed into bed beside me.

"Let me guess, Happy went to Carla's house and you couldn't sleep because you were lonely," I said as I turned to face him.

"Ya! You know me too well," he said with a smile as he slid an arm underneath me and wrapped his other arm over me pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Natsu! nobody followed you right... If Mira finds out about us we'll never hear the end of it!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and then slowly melted into his body.

"Of course I was careful! But Luce the next time you and I go on a mission, we really need to leave Happy behind... Two weeks without being like this with you is killing me," Natsu said as he kissed my cheek, while his hand disappeared beneath the sheets and caressed my body.

"I understand how you feel Natsu... I missed this too, but we can't leave Happy behind. We should at least tell him about us... Hmmm!" I said as I was starting to feel my temperature rising, my breathing became more pronounced as I leaned into him and wrapped my arm around his neck, passionately kissing him on the lips. Suddenly Natsu pulled away and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his hand under his face and stared at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Lucy! I love you... I have since we got back from Tenrou Island. Actually I think I fell in love with you the first moment I looked into your beautiful brown eyes..." Natsu said as he smiled at me with such a comforting and warm smile.

"I love you too Natsu and I have for a long time. Although I was a little nervous when Lisanna returned but you always made me feel at ease, special, even when I felt insecure," I smiled as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "So what's bothering you?" I said as I moved my head towards his chest. I could hear his heart race and feel his temperature rise. I always loved the warmth of his body... it was comforting.

"Luce we're a couple right..." he said as I nodded my approval, "well... Lucy, I'm a Dragon Slayer and we... Well I... What I mean to say is... This is embarrassing!" He said as he took a deep breath and slowly released it, building up his courage... "Lucy! Mate with me!" He firmly said as he sighed with relief.

"But!... Natsu!... Well... We were going to mate... But you pulled away!" I softly said as I buried my face deeper into his chest and closed my eyes to hide my embarrassment.

"Not like that... Although I still wanna do that! It's just that... That isn't the "that," that I meant!" Natsu said as he scratched his head and turned red. "Now I'm embarrassed!" He shyly laughed.

"Hehehe!" I softly laughed, "So what do you mean, then?"

"Igneel told me that when I find the girl I can't live without... the one who makes me feel whole. Then and only then should I mark her as mine. You know... Growing up I thought that Lisanna was that person, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it... Now I know why, it's because I've been waiting for you. I've always been waiting for you. It has to be you!" He said as he reached down and gently pulled my head from his chest and stared into my eyes. "It's you Lucy... It's always been you... Mate with me!?"

"Thank you Natsu, that was so sweet! So what would I have to do?" I said as I smiled at him.

"Luce! My fangs aren't just for show... Well! I... Have... To... Bite you! I'm sorry!" Natsu said as he leaned towards me clasping his hands together in an apologetic state. At that very moment I jerked back in shock.

"Are you FRIGGING NUTS, bite me! Why would I let you BITE ME!" I cringed as I placed my hands behind me, pulling my body back. Almost falling to the floor and I would have if it weren't for Natsu catching me. "Thanks!" I mumbled.

"Luce... We will become one after mating. I..." Natsu said as I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from further speaking.

"Just hold up for a second! I'm missing something here... Aren't I!" I said as I did my best Natsu impression... I scratched my head and looked confused. "Let me think for a second... Okay! So you bite me, I feel a lot of pain and after it's over I'm your mate! Is that correct!?"

"Yes! That's what Igneel told me! Luce... I'm sure there's more but I just can't remember. Weird huh!" Natsu said with a stupid grin.

"Sounds like a marriage to me!" I said as I lowered my head, blushing like a school girl.

"HEHE! It does doesn't it!" Natsu smiled. "So can we mate?"

"Just a second I'm still trying to figure this all out... Okay, I think I have it now! You bite me, I feel a lot of pain and I'm now yours... There's no ring, no fancy dress, no ceremony, no flowers, no party and NO honeymoon! Does that sound about right?" I said as he lovingly looked into my deep brown eyes and with a big toothy grin... happily nodded "yes." "I see!" I said as reached over and wrapped my arm around his neck, smiled and threw him off the bed onto the floor.

"What the hell was that about Luce?" he said as he rubbed his head.

"YOU'RE ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT!" I yelled and grabbed the spare pillow and threw it at him. "Mate with that!... GOODNIGHT!"

"Luce!... Luce!... LUCY!... What's wrong? I don't want to sleep on the floor?" He whined as he looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"GO TO SLEEP NATSU!" I roared. "Mate... my ass... not even a frigging ring! GEEZ!" I mumbled as I turned on my side and slowly drifted off to sleep and wearily into dreamland...

_**The Next Morning...**_

I was blissfully dreaming of Natsu. His salmon hair gently brushing against my face as his lips moved across my chest... Lightly kissing me as he explored further. My temperature rose in response to his gentle nibbles and I could hear his heartbeat faster as he continued to excite my passion for him... Such a sweet dream I thought as I was awakened by a sharp pain on the side of my breast.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the pain surged threw my body... My temperature rose steadily as I attempted to open my eyes, but was unable to. "NATSU! HELP ME!" I yelled as I felt a reassuring arm wrap around me.

"AH! Luce I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" He squealed and fidgeted around, trying desperately to apologize for something.

"Natsu... What's wrong with me? What happened?" I shook as I felt lost not knowing what was happening to me.

"I'm Sorry!" He said again as I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Stop saying "I'm Sorry." What did you do and Why can't I open my eyes?" I said as I reached for my face but felt a familiar hand covering my eyes. "What the hell Natsu... Let go!" I ordered as I tried to shake free from his hand.

"Please Lucy! Please don't open your eyes!" He nervously said as I grabbed his hand and ripped it off my face and slowly opened my eyes.

"AHHHHHH! NATSU! THE BEDS ON FIRE!" I shouted and tried to shake Natsu off me.

"Calm down Lucy! Take a deep breath and calm down!" He said as I freaked out.

"Are... You... Kidding... Me! How can I calm down when my beds on fire! Put it out quickly before I die... HUH! Why am I not dying? WHY AM I NOT BURNING NATSU?" I shouted at him as I realized that something was seriously wrong with this situation.

"I'm sorry Luce... It's all my fault... I bit you!" Natsu said as he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and returned with a bowl of water and threw it on me.

"What the hell! Now I'm wet Natsu... Thanks a lot!" I yelled as I had an epiphany. "Natsu! Why am I on fire? I thought that it was you that was on fire... DAM! I'M ON FIRE!" I said as panic set in and I stared at Natsu looking for answers.

"Please calm down Lucy! Relax for a moment... You're on fire, but nothing is burning... So take a deep breath and relax!" He said with a big grin.

"How in the hell am I supposed to relax with blue flames all over me... HUH! Answer that smart-ass!?" I said as I sat up in bed and examined my situation. I took a few deep breaths and actually felt a little relaxed.

"Luce! Keep doing that, the flames have died down a little," Natsu said as he sat on the bed and slowly massaged my head... which somehow felt relaxing, considering the situation we were in.

"Okay! I'm a little calmer now!" I said as I keep breathing in and out. It was calming and the flames died down some more. "Why would you do that without my okay?" I said as I felt my temperature rise again.

"Luce your flames... calm down your flames are growing again!" He said as I tried to relax again. "I'm so gonna hurt you when this is fixed! Now how do I make them go out Natsu?" I said as I looked at him for the answer.

"I don't know Lucy... I don't know what's happening. I don't remember what Igneel said to do next!" Natsu said as I dropped my head shaking it in disbelief.

"Idiot!" I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"AH! Try a shower, that may work!" Natsu suggested as I thought 'why not.'

"Worth a try I guess!" I said as I walked to the bathroom door and grabbed the handle and tried to turn it... but It melted in my hand.

"NATSU! GO GET HELP! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him as I started to panic again. "Get Wendy, Levy... go get someone. NOW!" With my last order he was out the window, running down the street like a madman. "You Idiot!... IGNEEL! Your son is an idiot!" I yelled.

_"You're both idiots!" A low rough voice said as a small, red, transparent dragon appeared in my room._

"Great! This day just keeps getting better and better!" I said as I fell to the floor. "NATSU!" I screamed.

* * *

**I don't know how long this story will be, but I hope you all enjoy it and please review it. Good or bad I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you and Take Care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RosesAndRavens Me too... This would scare the heck out of me as well. I'm still scared of clowns thanks to Mom. But I hope the kids in my story are used to their parents being affectionate and as they are Dragon Slayers (oops spoiler) they're probably used to them being on fire. I'd hate to traumatize them. LOL**

**And thank you folks for Following and Favoring my story. It means a lot.**

**Anyway here's the second chapter. It was fun writing. I must admit it's hard to keep my chapters short, but I'm trying. so I hope you all enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

"W-Who are you?" I said as I pulled myself back. "This day just keeps getting worse!" I mumbled to myself.

"I'm that idiots father... adopted father! I'm Igneel!" He said as he looked to the window and sighed.

"But... But... You're..." I tried to say as he interrupted me.

"I'm a Dragon and yes they all disappeared and no I'm not really here!" He said as he stared at me and shook his head.

"I know all of that! That's not what I was going to say... I was gonna say you're t-tiny!" I said with a smirk as he looked irritated causing me to break into laughter. "HAHAHA! Tiny!" I pointed and laughed.

"Great! I come here to help and this little brat is making fun of me," He growled as I laughed even harder and I felt my body relax. "Stop laughing LUCY!" He roared.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said as I tried to regain my composure when it struck me like a ton of bricks... "How do you know my name?

"AH! Well!" He nervously said as he looked up and roared. "A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!"

_"She called you Igneel, not me, but fine!" Said a soft and familiar voice, causing my eyes to water. It was a voice I hadn't heard for so long..._

"M-MAMMA!" I cried.

A sudden flash of light enveloped the room, momentarily blinding me. After a few seconds my eyes readjusted to the light and I could make out a female figure standing next to a small red Dragon. She was a beautiful, tall and elegant figure with soft brown eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a floor length white gown that seemed to shimmer as she moved.

"Hi! Sweetheart! I see you seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of a situation!" She said with a warm smile.

"Mamma! Is that really you!?" I said as I stood up. She gently nodded as I ran and jumped into her arms... and abruptly fell head first into the wall behind her.

"HAHAHA! And you called my son an "IDIOT" It seems your daughter is just as dense!" Igneel said as he laughed.

"OH MY! It does appear that way... Doesn't it?" She said as she looked somewhat perplexed. "Lucy dear! Please get up! You're embarrassing me!" Mamma said as I stood up and rubbed my head and walked back to where I was just standing, my blue flames still dancing around my body.

"So Lucy dear... What have you been up to?" Layla said as she gently shook her head from side to side. "I think you've been a rather naughty girl!"

"Mamma... I'm Eighteen! Geez I'm not a baby anymore!" I said as I hid my face and my embarrassment as they both laughed at me.

"My dear. I'm just teasing you, but we do seem to have a serious situation on our hands... Don't we?" She said as she turned and spoke with Igneel. "How shall we handle this Igneel?"

"Well it would seem that there is no changing this current situation... What's done is done! We just have to deal with it!" He said as we heard a ruckus outside and a moment later Natsu burst through my bedroom door.

"Luce! I bought he-lp..." He said as he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw my Mother with Igneel floating by her side. "IGNEEL!" He shouted as he ran towards him and tried to hug him... resulting in Natsu taking a header into the wall as I had done earlier. We all broke into a fit of laughter except for Igneel who was embarrassed by his son actions.

"Oh Dear! It seems contagious... Stupidity! that is!" Mamma said with a smirk.

"HA-HA-HA! Funny Layla... You're a real hoot!" An embarrassed Igneel said. "Get up you fool!" He said as Natsu stood up and made his way towards me rubbing his head as I was also doing. We looked as foolish as we felt.

"Natsu! Who did you bring?" I asked as I looked confused as there was no one at the door.

"Ah! Just a second now... Come in it's okay now!" He yelled out as Erza and Gray walked in, he smiled at me.

"You idiot! Of all the people to bring here, you bring them! I'll never live this down," I said as I placed my hand over my face and sighed. "Why them? I thought you'd bring Levy or Wendy, someone who could help... Instead you bring them... They're gonna torture us!"

"Hey we resent that Lucy... We won't torture you... much!" Laughed Gray as he doubled over laughing at the two of us.

"Lucy! I wouldn't do that... By the way, does that hurt?" She said as she pointed to the flames dancing around me.

"No... It doesn't hurt! It just feels weird," I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear thatttt!" Erza said as she burst out laughing and I reached out and smacked Natsu in the head.

"IDIOT! You had to bring them!" I sighed.

"ENOUGH!" Igneel roared. I felt my body tremble with fear and I quickly focused on Igneel as did everyone else. "That's better!"

"This isn't a matter to laugh about, this is deathly serious." He said as smoke billowed from his nostrils. "Natsu! What did you do... No don't answer that, I already know... You marked her as your mate didn't you!?"

"Yes but you said when I find the that special one I should mark her as mine... Igneel where did you go to?" Natsu wondered as he looked to his father for answers.

"Never mind where I went! We have a bigger problem than that. Natsu! I explained about matting and you seem to have forgotten the basics... Matting is not only about finding and marking your mate, it's also a transfer of power and abilities. For that reason, she was supposed to mark you first. That way her power could mingle with yours and then when you marked her, her powers would be enhanced... But now her powers are gone... She's now a Dragon Slayer. And that's just the beginning of her problems," Igneel said as he looked at Natsu with a look of disappointment.

"What did you say?" Lucy said as she turned to Natsu with a shocked look. "Did he just say Dragon Slayer? What about my friends?"

"I'm sorry Luce!" Natsu said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"STOP! NATSU! Don't do that... It's too dangerous now." Igneel yelled as Natsu jumped back.

"WHY!" Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry child but your life as a Celestial Mage is over... Perhaps with training maybe you will be able to summon your Spirits again, but I just don't know. Our biggest problem now is your current situation. If we don't get you help and quick your flames will consume you. Not only that, you're also dangerous to to that idiot as well. Because you were a powerful mage before you mated, you're magic is running wild... slowly consuming you... and possibly his flames as well. If we don't stop it soon you're body will turn to flames. You will still exist but you will have no human form anymore," Igneel sighed.

"Natsu! What am I gonna do? I don't want that... I can't imagine living without being able to be with you!" I said as I started to cry.

"Little one, I know someone who can help you but we must hurry. We should leave now!" Igneel motioned for me to step forward.

"NO! I need to know more? Who can help me? Can I come back? Will I be able to come back? There are too many questions!" I cried out.

"Fine if I must! There is a Dragon who went through what you are going through now. His name is Atlas Flame and he's a dear friend of mine. Many years ago he had a matting that went bad as well, but he never had anyone to help him and eventually he was consumed by his own flames. He can help you to control it and I'm sure he will train you if I ask him. I have no idea how long it will take, perhaps a few days, maybe a few years that depends on you and him. If you can get it under control you should be able to live a normal life but that's still to be seen. Say your goodbyes... We must leave now!" Igneel said as he looked to my mother who was motioning for me to join her.

"Natsu I better go. I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said as Natsu pulled me into a big hug as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Natsu don't!" I yelled but he pulled me in tighter and whispered in my ear, " I don't care... I love you!" "I love you too!" I whispered back.

As we broke free of each other I turned to Erza and Gray who were on the verge of tears, I smiled and waved to them.

"I'm gonna miss you two! You are both the closest thing I have to family... No you are my family! Please take care of yourselves and watch out for Natsu for me... OKAY!" I said as I couldn't control my tears anymore and I started crying.

"We will Lucy, I'll keep him in line for you." Gray said as he tried to hide his tears. "Please come back to us soon, I'll miss you a lot!"

"Me too Gray!" I said as I saw Erza crying. "Please Erza, don't be sad. I'll come back... I promise!"

"Y-You b-be-tt-e-r!" She said as she cried like a baby. "I-I-I'll mi-ss 'sniff' y-yo-u!"

"Gray Please!" I said as I motioned for him to comfort Erza and he did. Gently he pulled her into a hug as she started to screech as Gray tried to comfort her.

"I'm ready!" I said as I walked towards Mother, taking her hand, we slowly disappeared. The last thing I heard was the sound of Natsu's voice saying...

_"I Love You!"_

_**Eighteen Months Later...**_

As I walked down the familiar streets I used to walk not so long ago, my mind was bombarded with faces and names I had not seen in over a year... Gray, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Levy... Have they changed" Would they remember me? I wondered as to what had become of everyone while I was away and if they missed me... For that matter, would they remember me. It's been so long and so much has happened.

I know I've changed in many ways, but the biggest change is that now I'm a Dragon Slayer. I still can't get used to saying that, it just doesn't feel real. There was a time I was envious of Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu... but now I sometimes wonder why I was envious. To be able to fight and use strong magic seems like every mages dream, but truth be told... I did enjoy Natsu protecting me. Now I'm afraid that he may feel differently towards me, as I am more than capable of holding my own in a fight.

I still have my keys, but my Celestial magic is no where near what it used to be. I can summon Plue for a few moments and that's about it. That's all thanks to Mother and her Celestial Dragon friends. I begged and begged them to help me and they finally did, but my Celestial magic is all but a memory. So I carry my keys as a reminder of my lost friends. Although they do come to my aid when I need them, it's hard not having the ability to summon them on my own. I'll still keep my friends close, perhaps someday I'll have children and I can pass them on like my Mother did for me.

As I though about everything that had happened, I suddenly stopped as I was staring at two massive wooden doors in front of me and above them a large sign that read Fairy Tail. I smiled and sighed at the same moment as I was a ball of nerves... I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors and walked in.

_"I home everyone!" I yelled._

* * *

**So how was it. I know it's different... but I hope you all like it.**

**Please review it and let me know your thoughts on this story.**

**Until next time, Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you PandaPiggy I'm glad your enjoying my story.**

**And a big thank you to everyone who is following and favoring my story it makes writing this so much easier.**

_**OH!... This chapter is special... I think!... Last **__**night,**_ I just finished typing the last few words, I hit save and then the power went out... That's the honest truth. I looked at my wife and laughed... I just saved it in time. Murphy must have had the day off. LOL

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_"I'm home everyone!" I yelled._

As I looked around the dark hall, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end... it was dark, foreboding and somewhat scary. I looked and looked but couldn't see any sign of life... Fairy Tail was a virtual ghost town and it scared me. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach as I looked down at the floor as tears started drip down my cheeks and fell to the floor.

"Where is everyone!" I mumbled as my voice crackled. "MINNA!?" I screamed and fell to my knees, crying uncontrollably. 'I dreamt of this day for over a year and now that I'm finally here, there's no one around... "Why!" I cried out as I wiped my eyes and slowly moved towards the door.

_"SURPRISE!"_

Screamed a loud crowd as the lights came on. My body tingled as the sheer weight of the moment hit me... I'm not alone! I turned around and saw all my friends standing there with big smiles on their faces as they quickly swarmed around me.

"Lucy!" Happy said as he flew into my arms.

"Happy, I missed you so much!" I said squeezing my little blue friend as he buried his head into my chest.

"I Missed you tooooo! Luushi! Don't go away again... Okay!" He cried.

"I won't, I promise!" I smiled as I wiped my eyes... drying my tears.

"I missed you all SO MUCH!" I said as I stood in the middle of the most comfortable and calming group hug ever. All of my earlier fears and apprehensions melted away.

"We missed you Lucy," I heard that phrase over and over for what seemed like an eternity and my heart just gleamed with the love I was feeling from my friends.

I hear, "Love-Rival," "That's Man," "Lu-Chan," " Blondie," "Bunny Girl," "Cosplayer," So many familiar voices that I was on sensory overload... That was when a very dear friend pushed through the crowd and shooed everyone back. Mira, Fairy Tail's beautiful barmaid pulled me into a tight hug, which I thought would crush poor Happy.

"I missed you so much Lucy!" She said as she started crying. "Never scare us like that again... Okay!" All I could muster was to nod my head up and down.

"I missed you too Mira-nee. Thinking of all of you is what got me through the past year!" I said as I started to get teary eyed again.

"Mira-nee? I like it. Please call me that from now on little sister," Mira quietly said. "Lucy! This place was so sad when we found out you had to leave. We all lost our will to go on. It took several months for everyone one to smile again... That's how much you meant to all of us!"

"Thank you Mira-nee, that means a lot to me. Mira-ne...?" I was about to ask when she interrupted me.

"They're over at the foot of the stairs. They've been nothing but a ball of nerves all day. Lucy they really missed you... I mean REALLY missed you! They hardly moved for a year after you left. Natsu and Gray never fought and Erza cried a lot. She hardly ever touched her dessert. Lucy! Go!" Mira said as she whispered in my ear, "Go!"

Mira moved back and motioned for everyone to open a path to the stairs behind them. As the crown slowly moved aside three very familiar faces came into view... Erza, Gray and Natsu. I looked at them and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Letting Happy go, I started to break down, my stomach felt funny, my eyes glossed over and my nose started to run... But I focused on them, where they were standing, as I burst into tears and started running towards them with my arms open. "MINNA!" I bawled as I leapt into their open arms.

I stood between Erza and Gray and rested my head on their shoulders as we all cried. I looked up and only a few inches from my face stood a teary eyed Natsu. At that moment I couldn't describe the feeling I had... But utter euphoria is what I felt, a pure happiness that I had never felt before in my life and I thought, 'I don't care who knows or sees this, I'm...' I leaned forward and kissed Natsu on the lips... I had dreamed of this moment for the last eighteen months and now the moment of my dreams was right before me and I wasn't going to let it slip away.

I guess Gray and Erza understood the moment and they released me and with that I wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him passionately. Our kiss seemed to go on forever as cheers erupted around the guild... Cheers soon turned to taunts as everyone was enjoying themselves at our expense, but I didn't care any more because I was home... I was finally home!

"Welcome home child! We all missed you!" Said Master with a grin at the sight of Natsu and I embracing one another.

"MINNA! Drinks are on the house... Let's Party!" Master yelled as the cheers almost became deafening.

_**Present Day...**_

"Mamma! That's so sad!" Layla said as she shifted and leaned back to kiss me.

"OH! Thank you Sweetheart! But Mamma wasn't sad, she was very happy that she was back with her friends after such a long time.

"Oh!... Okay!" She said with a grin that always reminds me of Natsu. I glanced out at him and Lucas and they both had the same toothy grin... 'Okay! That's a bit creepy!' I thought.

"Luce are you gonna get to the good part now!" Natsu said as he became excited and started to squirm.

"What good part Natsu?" I said with a smile. "Do you mean our little fight!"

"Yea! And it wasn't little... It was a lot of fun!" He said with a smile.

"HMMM! If I recall correctly I kicked your but!" I said as I stuck out my tongue... teasing him.

"You just got lucky that's all! and besides you cheated," He laughed.

"Really is that so... Wanna go again, Flame brain!"

"Bring it on Blondie!"

"Oh it's on... It's definitely on!" I said as I burst into flames and Natsu followed suit.

"Onee-chan! They're at it again!" Layla said as she huffed while folding her arms across her chest.

"Stop fighting!... Kids here!... Remember!" Lucas shouted as Layla giggled.

"HAHAHA! Luce! I think our kids are more adult than we are!" Natsu laughed as he extinguished his flames.

"HEHEHE! You're probably right!" I said as I now released my flames.

"Luce! Have you ever wondered why our flames don't hurt Layla and Lucas!?" Natsu asked as he scratched his head.

"I often wondered that myself Natsu. We should ask your Father when we see him next. I know Freed and Levy placed a runes around the house to protect it from us... Seeing how we burnt down our last four homes! Maybe they did something to our kids!" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Could be!" He said with a smile. "We'll have to ask tomorrow when we go to the guild."

"Mamma, please tell us more of your story!" Lucas said as Layla smiled and nodded her agreement with Lucas.

"Okay! Sweety. Now where was I!" I said as I tapped my lip with my finger, "AHHH! I remember!... The Party!"

"Don't forget our fight Luce!" Natsu said with great anticipation.

"Yea! Yea!" I sighed and continued on with my story.

_Back to our story..._

_**An Hour Later...**_

The party was in full swing, Cana was having a drinking contest with Elfman who was quickly getting drunk. Juvia was passed out next to Gray as she was the first casualty of Cana's contest. 'As a Water mage... you'd think she'd be better at drinking, oh well!' I thought as I laughed to myself. A moment later Elfman fell to the floor and I heard someone say, "That's not man!" And the place was filled with laughed again.

Erza was glued to my side since I returned and only let my arm go long enough to take a bit of her favorite cake... That was until some fool bumped into her knocking her cake to the floor, which she quickly got up and sent some poor fool flying against the wall. She later returned with another piece of cake, but she disappeared again. I suspect she was a part of the brawl taking place in the middle of the floor, which Natus started when Gajeel made fun of Natsu and I kissing earlier. Apparently everyone knew about us thanks to the cat with the big mouth, how he knew was beyond me. Now that he's been busted, he seems to be afraid to come back to our table. 'I wonder why!... Oh! Well! I'll deal with him later,' I grinned.

As Gray and I talked a body flew across our table, knocking everything to the floor. It was our favorite salmon haired dragon slayer, who was always in the middle of one fight or another. He smiled when he saw me and raised himself up on his elbow and kissed my cheek which caused me to smile and blush.

"I love you Luce!... Fight me!" Natsu said as he jumped off the table.

"What! NOOOO!" I yelled.

"C-mon Luce! Isn't your insides just screaming to fight... Go ahead and let loose!" He smirked.

"No it's not!" I said but truth be told he was right. The moment the fight started earlier I wanted to get involved because it looked like so much fun. I guess my Dragon senses were kicking into overdrive as I never noticed that my fist was engulfed in blue flames... I hit Natsu square in the face and drove him across the hall, creating a crater in the wall as everyone went silent. You could hear a pin drop until Master stood up.

"HAHAHA! I saw that coming!... Kick his ass Lucy! You owe him!" Master yelled as everyone cheered.

"Wait a second... I forgot that! NATSU! I owe you a beating!" I said as I started to smile. "Stand back everyone!" I yelled as my body was soon engulfed in flames and I flew across the room and stopped just inches from Natsu's face. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then drove him through the wall and out into the street as everyone 'Gasped!' in surprise.

"Wow! Fight me next Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelled followed by cheers erupting around the guild as I stepped through the hole, that I had made in the wall.

As I walked outside I saw Natsu stand up with a big grin on his face and brush himself off. He then slammed his fists together igniting his hands in flames. I turned up my flames and started to slowly rise into the air. The hotter my flames burned the higher I can go. I learned that little trick from Atlas. I looked around as everyone was standing around cheering us on.

"I'm all fired up!" He yelled as he laughed.

"You're going down Flame boy!" I yelled.

"Bring it on Luce!" Natsu smiled.

"Flame Dragons Roar," I roared as hot blue flames flew out of my mouth, aimed directly at Natsu.

He who stood his ground... As he was engulfed in flames my heart stopped as I thought I may have killed him. That was until I noticed the flames disappearing... The little frigger had the nerve to eat my flames.

"EMMM! Tasty Luce. Best flames I've ever eaten, but I'd expect nothing less from you! MY TURN!" Natsu smirked as he slowly inhaled and placed his hands in front of his mouth...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He laughed as I momentarily froze and within a few seconds I was now covered in flames. It's weird, it never burned, as a matter of fact it felt very comforting. 'Now!... how do I do this again" Oh yeah, relax and focus on the flames. Raise my temperature and make his flames apart of me.

A moment later my flames grew in intensity and quickly merged with Natsu's red fire turning them blue. Now my flames were even larger... And I felt my power increase!

"Thanks for the power boost Natsu!" I smirked.

"What did you do Luce... You never ate it!?" Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Natsu! Eat this, it's a gift from the Dragon world... just for you!" I said as I concentrated on the small red flame I'd been carrying inside me for months just for this special moment. I slowly moved it up to my mouth and released it. A small red flame just slowly floated across the field and hovered in front of Natsu. He sized it up, shrugged his shoulders and sucked it in.

"Wait for it... Wait for it..." I laughed as Natsu's whole body burst into flames. "How was it Natsu... TASTY!"

"WOW! What in the heck was that Luce!" Natsu said as his flames grew higher.

"That was from Igneel's home... I took it... Don't tell him!" I laughed. "Now! Raise your body temperature... And increase your flame strength!" I yelled to him. He slowly increased his flames and as he did that he started to float into the air. "COOL HUH!"

"This is awesome Luce... Thank you!" He happily said.

"Are you ready?" I laughed.

"I'm all fired up!" He laughed.

"I can see that!... Here I come!" I said as I flew straight at him with my fists burning. I felt invigorated.

We exchanged blows and our fight danced through the night sky... A red and blue flame clashing to a rhythmic beat of our mutual satisfaction and pure enjoyment.

"Flame Dragons Roar"

"Fire Dragons Roar"

Flaming fists flying creating a spectical in the sky that left everyone on the ground in awe. We continued our dance for several minutes before Natsu caught me of guard and kneed me in the stomach. As I bent over he grabbed me in his arms and pulled my into a long drawn out kiss.

"Natsu! That's cheating!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I missed you so much Natsu!"

"Me too Luce! I was so lost without you... But you're back now and I'm never letting you go again!" Natsu said as he hugged me tight.

"MMMM! Natsu! I have something else for you... You want it!" I smiled.

"Yes! Of course!" He said as he smiled and stared into my dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" I said with an evil smirk and he nodded. "Okay!" I said as I kissed his face and slowly worked my way down to his neck. I slowly reared back, opened my mouth and bit him on the neck.

"AAAAHHHHH! Luce! What the hell did you do to me!" He said as his flames slowly died down.

"Payback for the night you mated with me... You're mine now! WE'RE MATES!" I proudly said as Natsu passed out in my arms. I slowly returned to the ground and released my flames, as everyone came running over.

"Lucy won!" Someone yelled.

"Congrats Lucy!" Everyone cheered saying it was a good battle and an even more amazing light show.

"Ah! Lucy! What did you do to Natsu!" Wendy said as she pointed to the wound on his neck.

"OH That!... I'll explain it when you get older!... Okay!" I smiled and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry... He's just sleeping!" I said as I turned to Elfman, "Elfman! Can you bring him inside to the infirmary."

"Of course Lucy.. Your the man!" He said as he threw Natsu over his shoulder and smiled, as I chuckled.

"Well Minna lets go party!" I threw my hand in the air, laughed and walked back inside, through the hole I made in the wall earlier.

"Child Your fixing that tomorrow! You know that right!" Laughed Master, "It's great to have you back, we all missed you!"

"Thank you Master, It's great to be back!" I said as I gave him a small hug which made his squeal and turn red.

"Careful Child... That could kill an old fool like me!" He laughed as we all went back to our party.

We partied till late into the morning... I eventually slipped away and crawled into the bed that Natsu was resting in. It had been so long since I felt so content... I smiled, nuzzled up to Natsu and drifted off to sleep.

_It was a wonderful homecoming..._

* * *

**That was fun to write. I'm not so good with the fight scenes... but in time I think I'll get the hang of that.**

**Don't be shy... Please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I can handle it.**

**Well until next time... Take Care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Oh! I guess you all have figured out by now that this story is seen through Lucy's eyes... So the POV is hers exclusively.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke to the sound of someone lightly knocking on the infirmary door, it was the voice of Wendy, our guild's youngest dragon slayer.

"Natsu! Lucy! May I come in?" She shyly said.

I quickly nudged Natsu, who smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Luce!" He said as he propped himself up and pulled me into a hug. "MMMM! I was afraid last night was a dream! I'm glad it wasn't!"

"It's not!... I'm really here Natsu and I'm not going anywhere! Okay!" I said as I kissed him and went to let Wendy in.

I opened the door and to my surprise a group of people fell to the floor, crushing poor Wendy beneath them. I smiled for a moment until it dawned on me that they were all spying on us...

"Minna! How long have you all been there?" I growled as everyone quickly stood up and tried to act innocent.

"Sorry Luce! They all missed you!" Natsu said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Are you awake now, Lucy?" Wendy said as she looked up with a smile.

"Yes! Wide awake!" I said as everyone one pointed at us and smirked, causing me to blush.

"Good!" Erza said as they all jumped me... it was another group hug, similar to last nights.

"We're glad your back Lucy!" They all said as I felt warm and content inside.

"Minna! I missed you all so much! Thank you!" I said as I started to feel my emotions boiling over.

"THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE! I can't breath!" Natsu yelled, which made me laugh. 'I missed this so much!' I thought as they released Natsu and I.

"Lucy! Natsu! Master wants to see everyone downstairs... He has an announcement to make!" Gray said with a smirk.

"What is it Gray?"

"I can't say Lucy, but everyone is nervous. Let's go!" He said as he lead us all downstairs.

When I got downstairs I was mobbed again, only this time Mira-nee saved me.

"Thank you Mira-nee! What's so important that Master would hold a meeting this early?" I asked as she placed her arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"You'll see!" She smirked and nodded to Master, who was sitting on the top of the bar. He stood up and waited for everyone to calm down, but everyone just got louder. I could see the little vein on his forehead pop and I knew he was gonna blow...

"QUIET BRATS!" He roared and a hush fell across the room. "That's better! Now I have an announcement to make but before that, Lucy could you come here child!" He said with a smile.

"O-Okay!" I nervously said as I walked up to him.

"Lucy! Welcome home child! This place wasn't the same without you! Don't scare us like that again... or I'll..." He said with a tear forming in the corner of his eye. I reached in and hugged him and whispered, "I'm home to stay... Master!" "Good child!" he whispered back and smiled. I stepped back and joined the crowd.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He said with a smirk as he pointed to the hole in the wall. "Fix that!" He laughed.

I dropped my head as soon as I realized what he meant, "yes!" I mumbled.

"it's gonna get even more lively here, with four Dragon Slayers!" Said Mavis as she jumped up on the bar.

"Don't remind me First!" Master said as he palmed his face. "The Magic Council isn't gonna like this!" Master said as everyone burst out laughing.

"I guess there's no denying it now... With the new Lucy around Team Natsu really is Fairy Tail's Strongest Team!" He said as the place erupted into chants of 'Number one.'

"Quiet you brats!... You're not the ones that have to clean up after them!" He said with a stern look, which shocked everyone. A moment later he laughed, grabbed his mug and raised it high, "We're Fairy Tail and that's what we do... We kick ass!" He laughed as everyone cheered.

"Lucy!" He said as everyone quieted down, "Lucy! We've waited for your return for several months now. Your Mother came to us from time to time to update us on how you were doing. So we knew you were coming several months back!" He paused to take a sip of his drink, "So I put the S-Class Trial off until you returned!" He said with a smirk.

"AHHHH! That reminds me, I left a few months before the last one. Did anyone make S-Class!?" I smiled and quickly turned to Natsu who was grinning like a fool. "Did you..." I started to say but he answered before I could get it out.

"YUP! I'm S-Class now! I did it for you!" He said with a grin. I was so excited I jumped into his arms.

"AHHH! Congratulations Natsu!" I said excitedly and kissed his cheek. "I so proud of you!"

"Hey! What about me!" A voice said as I turned around to see a Gray smiling. I released Natsu and hugged Gray and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations!" I said as I was so proud of them both, although I though I heard someone cry, "Love Rival" from the back and I cringed... But smiled happily.

"Back off Ice Princess... She's mine!" Natsu laughed.

"Hey Flame Brain... Give me a moment, this feels nice!" Gray said with a laugh. I pulled back and saw him smirk and I growled.

"Don't push it Ice Boy!" I gasped as I realized I said that.

"HAHAHA! That's my Luce!" Natsu said with a big toothy grin and we all laughed.

"That's amazing! Team Natsu is full of S-Classsss mageeee..." I tailed off at the realization that I was the weak link, again! I hung my head and started to feel sorry for myself.

"Child! Don't feel sad! We all know what you've been through. So we all decided to postpone this years S-Class trial until you returned," Master said with a smile on his face. "All S-Class mages, please stand on the Stairs." Within a moment, six mages; Mira, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Natsu and Gray took their positions.

"This years Trials will be a lot more difficult... So joining the ranks of you're Nakama won't be so easy this time around. It will take place on Tenrou Island again and there will be no teams this year. You will go solo! Also the start will be different... So prepare for anything!" Master grinned. "There will only be five participants this year and only one of you will make S-Class... So be ready for a bumpy ride... Now I'll announce this years candidates. When I call your name step forward!..." "Gajeel Redfox!" "Juvia Lockser!" "Elfman Strauss!" "Freed Justine!" He Paused and smiled, "And this year we have one who will be making their first appearance... Lucy Heartfilia!"

Cheers were heard through out the guild as everyone was yelling words of encouragement, along with their congratulations, but I just stood their stunned...

"M-Master!... Did you say my name!" I said as I was in a state of disbelief. "That's not possible... I haven't been here in nearly two years... I don't deserve that honor!" I said as I felt like I would cry.

Master jumped off the bar and took my hand in his and smiled at me. "Child, you heard right! We've heard of all of the hard work you put into your training and everyone here agreed months ago that you were the first on the list... I said your name last for effect!" Master laughed. "Child! You are more than capable of doing this. Besides we watched you spar with Natsu last night and you proved yourself then... So YES... You do deserve that honor!" He said as I started to cry.

"O-O-Kay! T-Than-k Y-ou!" I said between my sobs. Natsu, Erza and Gray ran to me and pulled me into a group hug.

"Don't cry Lucy! S-Class mages don't cry!" Said a crying Erza.

"But your crying Erza!" I said as tried to laugh.

"Ya! But I'm crying because I missed you so much... We all did!" Erza said as Natsu and Gray agreed. We were quickly interrupted by Master clearing his throat. I looked up, and Master, Mavis and the other S-Class mages were standing on the balcony.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza... Please come up here for a moment!" He said with a smirk. They all wished me luck and joined Master on the balcony. "Now brats! I want to explain something to you, before I let you all go. This years S-Class trial will be the same as other years. Choose a path and pass it, however there will be no easy paths this year. Two of you will fight on one path, while two others will face two of these six beside me and one poor soul will face two S-Class mages," Master said as the crowd gasped. "I said this years trials would be harder. Those that pass that test will battle until one emerges victorious..."

"Oh! And one final thing... This year, you have to get to Tenrou Island on your own!" Master looked at those around him and smirked, which gave me a sinking feeling and a moment later I knew why.

"Let the S-Class Trial begin!" He said as everyone froze and went into shock, causing everyone on the balcony to laugh.

"GO!" They all shouted in unison.

Panic set in... "I don't even know which way Tenrou Island is!?" I said as I panicked, froze in place, while watching Juvia, Freed, Elfman and Gajeel run out the door. 'Calm down!' I thought to myself. 'Focus!' Then it dawned on me and I ran over to Levy.

"Levy-chan can you write a rune that guides my way to Tenrou Island?" I anxiously said.

"Sure Lu-chan! Hold out your hands!" She said as she wrote something on my hands and an arrow appeared pointing towards the far off island.

"Thank you Levy-chan!" I said as I hugged her and she wished me luck.

"Ah! Master! Am I allowed to use this!" I said as I pointed towards the arrow.

"Well of course Child!" Master laughed as he and the others held up what looked to be maps. "At lease you had enough common sense to look for help getting to the island... Unlike those idiots who just ran off without any clue as to where the island is located!" He said as everyone in the guild fell on the floor laughing. "Now go! And Lucy... Good luck!" I winked and ran out of the guild.

I stopped outside, raised my temperature to the max. As blue flames swirled around me, I started floating into the air. I looked around and saw Elfman running towards the harbor. Over near the river I saw Juvia jump in and disappear. Off in the distance I could see Gajeel already aboard a boat and in the distance Freed had sprouted large black wings and was quickly flying away.

I looked at the arrow and noticed that it pointed in the opposite direction that Freed was going and I smirked. "Well! here goes nothing as I focused all of my energy and flew off following Levy's marker.

_**Forty Minutes Later...**_

As I approached the island I could see that I was the first one here as none of the five gates were closed. I looked back and I could see a small boat approaching the Island, it was Gajeel. 'His sense of smell must be amazing!' I thought as I smacked myself for not thinking of that and then realized that I haven't been here before as a Dragon Slayer so that wouldn't work. I sighed in relief.

I decided on path one as I was the first here. I landed and slowly walked in and the path closed off. It was a long dark small cave and as I walked forward, my flames lite my way. After a few moments of walking the long cave gave way to a large illuminated cavern. As I looked around I didn't see anyone, but I quickly heard a laugh that sent chills down my spine. "I know that laugh!" I cringed at my horrible luck. I had to choose the path with her.

"M-Mia-nee!" I nervously said and I heard an evil laugh echo through out the cavern.

"Lucy! My dear sweet Lucy! I'm not your sister today!" Mira laughed as she suddenly appeared behind me and sent me crashing into the wall with a round house kick. I screeched in pain as I fell to my knees and before I get my bearings an energy blast hit me sending me back into the wall again.

"You poor thing! Does that hurt!" Said a sarcastic Mira. I tried to locate her but I was still unable to see her.

"Stop hiding in the shadows Mira-nee!" I shouted as I saw a blur and felt a fist crash into my stomach. I doubled over in pain. "FIGHT FAIR! I yelled at the empty cavern.

"HAHAHA! Fair!... Fair you say! My dear this is a fight, there is no such thing as fair!" Laughed Mira.

"FINE!" I yelled. "If that's how you want to play it... Two can play that game!" I laughed as I turned my temperature up and started to fly around the cavern. Slowly at first, but then I increased my speed until a circle of blue flames started to fill the edge of the cavern, growing in height and intensity with every pass I made. Soon my flames had almost completely engulfed the entire wall and ceiling of the cavern. It was almost to the very top of the ceiling when I heard a loud scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mira screamed and fell to the floor in front of me. "That was dirty Lucy!" Mira laughed as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"HEHEHE! You started it Mira-nee! Besides your in your demon form now, so you must like the fire!" I smiled as i stuck out my tongue.

"Not funny Lucy!" Mira laughed.

"You don't like the fire! Perhaps I should turn it up... I can make it a lot hotter in here!" I laughed as I allowed my body to become flame itself and flew straight at Mira and grabbed her as I flew straight into the wall. All the while she screamed and protested. "STOP!" But I smirked.

I stood in the flames that engulfed the wall and slowly started to absorb the flames back into my body. When they were all gone, I noticed Mira was standing in front of me with a laugh.

"This is fun! It's been a long time since anyone has gone toe to toe with me during the Trials, But I have to finish this now. Sorry Lucy... Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mira yelled and transformed into her new form. I was awe struck by her new form. She now had large horns sticking out of her head, along with longer hair and her clothes were quite dignified compared to her usual Satan Soul form. Her large black wings were dragging in the fire that surrounded her. But what struck me was how utterly beautiful she looked.

"WOW! Mira-nee I love the new look... Beautiful!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy! Your so sweet... But I'm afraid it all over now!" Mira said as she folded her arms floating above her flames.

"AH! Mira-nee! Quick question before we have round two!?... You do know I'm a Dragon Slayer right!?" I smirked.

"Of course I do Lucy! What's your point?" Mira said as she tilted her head trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"Good!" I said as I walked into her flames. "Mira-nee!" I said as I pointed down to her flames, which were now burning a bright blue color.

"WHAT! What did you do!" Mira yelled in disbelief.

"Mira! I'm a Flame Dragon Slayer! I'm not like Natsu! I don't eat flames... I convert and absorb them! You just gave me a power boost!... Thank You!" I said with a grin, reminiscent of Natsu.

"DAM! I forgot that! You said that last night too... Didn't you!" Mira said as she realized her feet were burning. "Ahh!" She yelled as she jumped back.

"HEHEHE!" I laughed.

"Mira! Please don't tell Natsu about that! I don't want him to know that his flames are useless against me. I'm sure he'll find out someday... Perhaps... When we have babies!" I said with a smirk. It had just dawned on me the easiest way to end this...

"AHHHH! Babies!... Pink haired - brown eyed babies!" Mira squealed as she released her Satan Soul form and returned to her normal attire. "When? When will we see your babies?... Oh!... We have to have a wedding first! We have to hurry and make plans!" Mira said as she ran towards me, with a look of bliss on her face. I quickly dropped my flames and she jumped into my arms and squealed again... Deafening me.

"Mira-nee! Geez! Loud!... Dragon hearing, remember!" I said as I cringed in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She softly said.

"Mira-nee, What about the fight!?" I said with a smirk on my face, that said it all.

"Oh that! Let me ask you this? You were holding back weren't you?" She said as she stepped back with a curious look on her face.

"Ya! Sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" I said as I lowered my head a little as I felt ashamed.

She reached over and raised my head and smiled, "I thought so!... The moment you absorbed my flames I knew it was over and that I'd lost!" She smiled. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret! Lucy! Just curious... How much stronger are you really?"

"Between you and I, our little secret... Okay!" I said and she nodded. "I'm stronger than Natsu... Please don't tell him. That's magic wise... I'm sure he could beat me in a fight, but my magic against his... I win!"

"WOW! Let's go!" Mira smiled and linked her arm in mine as we walked out of the cavern. "AH! We need to plan a wedding... I wanna see your babies!"

"SHHH! Let's not scare Natsu off just yet!" I said as I leaned into Mira and smiled.

* * *

**Yea! That was fun. I hope you liked it.**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter very soon.**

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing it's the long weekend, I figured I add an extra chapter.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Mira and I walked out of the cave arm in arm laughing like two school girls. Our short talk ranged from babies to marriage and I blushed, but I had to admit it was something that I dreamed about during my stay in the Dragon world. It was the one thing that kept me going during all those long painful days and the thought of getting back to Natsu and my extended family was my saving grace... So to speak!

As we approached the large sandy clearing behind the caves my eyes quickly fell on Natsu, who was sitting on a large log with his knees up to his chin. He seemed very dejected, that was until he saw me and his eyes lite up. A moment later he had me wrapped in his arms, smiling like the fool he is sometimes.

"Luce! That was amazing... I knew you could do it!" He said as he hugged me tightly before releasing me.

"Thank you Natsu! But how do you know what happened!?"

"Ah!... This year Master set up Lacrimas behind each cave so everyone could watch the action... Look!" Natsu said pointing to the other entrances, where Fairy Tail members watched their favorite battles.

"That's so cool!" I said with a smile and then it struck me... "Natsu! Why aren't you in there fighting?"

"I lost the draw!... Me and Gildarts had to sit out and watch!" He said as he looked at the ground kicking it with his feet in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Maybe next time!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your consolation prize!" I winked and turned to see Master and Gildarts smiling.

"Well done Child! You cleared the first and the second challenge in first place!" Master said with a grin.

"Impressive Lucy!... Very impressive!" Gildarts smiled.

"Thank you! HUH! What first challenge?" I said as I scratched my head... Confused.

"Getting here Child! That was the first challenge," Master said with a grin.

"Okay, I understand! So what about everyone else?"

"Well!... Elfman arrived just a few minutes after you and he entered the fifth cave. Unfortunately for him he ran into Erza. Let's just say, he never lasted very long!" Master shook his head.

"Luce! Luce! Erza one shoted him! HAHAHA!" Natsu laughed as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"NATSU! Be nice!" I glared at him as I turned to see a worried Mira looking for Elfman. "Mira-nee I'm sorry for this idiots dumb remark!" I said as I sighed.

"That's alright Lucy. Of course he'd be proud of Erza... She your teammate after all!" Mira smiled and noticed Lisanna further down the cave side. "I'll go check on Elfman! I'll see you a little later!" Mira said and I waved at her as she ran towards her sister.

"Oh! Master is Freed here? I saw him going the wrong way when I left!"

"HAHAHA! He just got here as you were coming out!" Laughed Gildarts as we all turned to see the commotion coming from the cave next to us.

Laxus walked out with an angry look on his face and walked over to Master. He was quickly followed by Gray carrying Juvia. I ran over to Gray along with Natsu and Erza, who had just arrived.

"Gray! Is Juvia alright?" We all asked as he laid her on the ground. She had hearts in her eyes and Gray was laughing.

"She's fine! We were waiting and waiting for someone to show up and Laxus was getting pretty antsy and then Juvia walked in. Poor Laxus just threw his arms up and sat on a rock as Juvia saw me and passed out... That was the end of it! Laxus is pissed!" Laughed Gray as he looked at Juvia slowly get up.

"Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gray-sama! She doesn't want to fight Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she jumped into Grays arms again as we all laughed.

"Gray! Just give in already!" Erza said with a smile as Gray groaned and sighed.

"So Lucy how did it go?" Asked Gray as he was now arm and arm with Juvia... Or Juvia was arm and arm with him to be more precise. I laughed at them.

"Yes! Tell us Lucy?" Erza said as Master came over.

"She did remarkably well! Her and Mira went head to head for quite some time... But Lucy came out on top!" He said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Gray and Erza said as they both hugged me and I thanked them.

"I'm leaving Old Man!" Shouted Laxus. "This was a waste of my time!" And with that he turned to lightning and vanished.

"Poor kid! Oh well... This is the S-Class trials and anything can happe..." Master said as a shadow appeared before us and slowly turned into Gajeel.

"DON"T DO THAT!" Yelled Master. "You wanna give me a heart attack!"

"GIGI! Sorry! I won! So who am I fighting next?" Laughed Gajeel.

"Well done brat!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone said as they all slowly gathered around Master. I could see Bixlow helping a dazed Freed towards us. Master jumped up on the log and motioned for everyone to be quiet, but of course that was not happening.

"QUIET!" He yelled and the crowd went silent.

"That's better!... Wendy are Freed and Elfman alright!?" Master asked.

"Yes Mater! Neither have any need of me!" She said as she held Carla close to her chest and smiled.

"That's good! Now listen up everyone... I had hoped we would have a three-match later, but someone thought that this was the Dating Game!" Master shook his head and smirked as he looked at a love struck Juvia clinging to Gray.

"Master Juvia is sorry!... Juvia will do better next time!" She said as Master fell off the log and everyone burst out laughing.

A few moments later the laughter died down and Master pulled himself back up onto the log and stared at Gray and Juvia...

"GRAY! For the love of Mavis... Take the girl on a date! She's S-Class all the way and until you date her we will repeat this every year!" Master said as Juvia's eyes widened, while everyone cheered.

"Date her!" We all screamed.

"FINE! Geez!... Wanna go out sometime!" Gray Mumbled.

"What was that?" Erza said as she glared at Gray and I laughed.

"Ok! Ok! Juvia, would you like to go out with me sometime!" Gray said as he looked into Juvia's now crying eyes.

"Does Gray-sama really want to go out with Juvia... Or is it because he has to!?" Juvia said with sad eyes.

"Yes! Juvia! I really do want to go out with you! I really do like you, it's just that I'm scared of getting to close and then loosing you like I lost Ur before!" Gray said as he hung his head.

"Juvia won't leave Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gra-sama!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and kissed him on the lips... sending the crowd into a frenzy of cheers that took forever to calm down.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Mira. I laughed to myself and winked at her... And she winked back. 'This should be fun!' I thought.

"Brat! It's about time you opened your eyes!" Master smirked for a moment and then quieted the crowd.

"Okay! Back to business!... Here are the results of the exam so far. Lucy beat Mira, Erza beat Elfman, Gajeel beat Freed and Juvia got a date!... I think that's about it!" Master said with a smile as he shook his head and we all laughed. "So after we have lunch, It will be Lucy vs Gajeel for the next S-Class spot. I wish you both the best of luck... Make me proud!" He said as Gajeel and I smiled and nodded.

Everyone came up and congratulated Gajeel and I, and this went on for sometime before most everyone broke off and prepared for lunch.

"You're all mine Bunny-Girl!" Gajeel smirked and walked away.

"I'll try not to hurt you to badly Gajeel!" I smiled as I stuck out my tongue and Gajeel winked and smiled at me.

"Let's have fun!" He said as he waved and walked away leaving me, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Natsu standing near the cave I was just in. They all pulled me into a hug and gave me many words of encouragement. I thanked them and as we released each other. Erza looked at me with an odd look.

"Lucy! Where are your keys?" Erza said as she pointed to my open, empty key pouch.

"AH! I must have dropped them in the cave! I'll go get the..." I said as Natsu stopped me.

"Luce! I'll get them, you go and rest!" Natsu said as I smiled at him and he ran into the cave with his fists on fire.

We started to walk over to where everyone was, when we heard screaming coming from the cave and Natsu running out followed by Loki. We quickly ran back to Natsu, who looked confused and scared.

"Calm down Natsu!" Loki said as placed a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"You try and be calm... That weird fish jumped out at me!" Natsu said as he fell to his knees.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" I said as I dropped down beside him. He was shaking and wouldn't respond to me.

"What happened Loki!" I said as I looked at my old friend.

"Lucy! We were all sitting around in the Celestial world and all of a sudden we felt you're power and it startled us. We tried to figure out where it was coming from and the moment we knew it was you, Aquarius disappeared, and she looked pissed. I followed her... We Found Natsu freaking out, and then he ran away screaming!" Loki said as he looked very confused.

"I don't understand! I haven't been able to summon any spirit except for Plue since that night. It wasn't me... It wasn't my power you felt!" I explained as I looked up at Loki.

"NO! It was definitely you... Or at least it was your power!" Loki said.

"That's not possible! Natsu where are my keys?"

"I dropped them back there!" Natsu said pointing to the cave.

"Happy, would you bring them to me!"

"Aye! Sir!" He said as he quickly bought them back to me.

"Thank you Happy!" I smiled and I held up Virgo's key... "Open the gate of the Maiden... Virgo!" I waited and nothing happened like usual. "See like I said before I don't have enough Celestial Magic to open gates. I said as Master, who just arrived, stood there with a knowing grin on his face and just laughed.

"You two brats really are clueless! Lucy when Natsu mated with you what happened?" Master said as he stood with his arms folded.

"Well! My body changed and I became a Dragon Slayer!" I said not understanding what he meant.

"So that happened after he bit you right!" Master said as I nodded. He pointed to Natsu's neck. "Lucy you marked Natsu last night... Don't you think you may have transferred your powers to him like he did to you!"

"Yes! I marked him, but I had no Celestial magic to give him!" I said.

"You're wrong!" Both Loki and Master said at the same time.

"Lucy! Celestial Magic is different than other types of magic. It can't be learned... You are either born with it or it is freely given through a strong bond and that bond has to be REALLY strong bond... Believe me!" Loki said with a smile.

"Also! You will always be a Celestial mage. It's just that your Dragon side is far to powerful now... It's just dominating your Celestial magic," Master said.

"Now that you mention it, Mom and the Celestial Dragon said something like that. They said when we have children there's a good chance that my Celestial magic will probably be passed on... Stronger than before. Anyway this doesn't explain why you felt my magic! Perhaps I'm missing something!" I said as I was now more confused than before.

"Oh! My! It must be a Dragon thing! Look Lucy... Natsu made you a Dragon slayer and you in return made him a Celestial mage... Or at least a hybrid of sorts!" Master said shaking his head.

"Natsu! Stand up and try something for me!" Loki said as a dazed Natsu stood up. "Natsu! Fire a Dragons Roar into that cave behind us!" Loki said as Natsu shrugged and complied.

Natsu banged his fists together and they ignited into flames. He slowly inhaled, filling his lungs and looked at me with a smile and turned towards the cave and placed his hands in front of his mouth to form a funnel, then prepared to release his magic...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

We all just stood there in awe at the amount of magic he released. He even surprised himself as we all watched him totally destroy the cave that Happy just came out of.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gray said as he looked viably shaken and everyone came running at the sound of rocks crashing down.

"QUIET!" Master roared.

"Thank you Master!" Loki said. "Lucy pass me Virgo's key!" Loki said as I handed it to him and he passed it to a stunned Natsu. "Natsu hold out the key and repeat after me... "Open the gate of the Maiden... Virgo!""

"Open the gate of the Maiden... Virgo!" Natsu said and the key glowed a bright golden color and a door bell sounded as Virgo appeared.

"Punishment! Hime!" She said as she looked around and appeared very confused. "Hime!"

"Sorry Virgo! No punishment! Actually it was Natsu who called you out!" I said with a smile as my mind was working over time calculating the possibilities.

"HUH!" Said a bewildered Virgo.

"WOW! Lucy! You had this much power! I knew you were strong, but this is just nuts!" Natsu said as he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed.

"What, did you think I was weak before!?" I smiled.

"Of course not... Never did we think that!" Natsu said as he looked at Gray and Erza who were happily nodding their heads.

"Lucy! Did you think you were weak!... Perhaps you thought that's what we thought!?" Erza said with a subtle smirk.

"Well!... Maybe!... Sometimes..." I nervously said.

"You thought that Lucy! My dear child, I doubt there is a mage in Fairy Tail who thought you were weak. As a matter of fact, most looked up to you. Not only because of your wonderful personality and generous nature, they looked up to you because of your strength as well. Fighting isn't everything and you've done things that some would say are not possible. You did a unison raid which many had spent centuries trying to achieve and you did it with ease and more than once. You summoned all of your spirits to save Loki. You called forth the Spirit King not once but twice... By the way thank you for saving us from that cube. The Spirit King came out of nowhere that day and he said, "An Old Friend asked me to watch over you all!" You can summon multiple spirits and have saved us or helped protect us over and over... What part of that is weak!" Master said with a proud smile.

"Really!" I said as I started to cry. Natsu smiled as Erza, Juvia and Mira hugged me. "Thank you! Minna!" I shouted.

"Lucy! Truth be told most here would have a hard time summoning Plue!" Natsu said as he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Lucy I now no why you always protected your spirits... They're pretty amazing... Except that scary fish!" Natsu laughed.

"Thank you Natsu! Say "Close Gate" and return Virgo back to the Spirit world!" I said and he did as I asked.

"Lucy I'm gonna leave now and speak with the rest of your friends... I'm sure we'd all like to work out a contract with Natsu and you. We'll speak again when it's more convenient!" Loki said as he disappeared. "Thank You Loki!" I softly said.

"Well this is gonna get interesting!" Said Gildarts as he laughed.

"Let's go get something to eat... We still have a match between Gajeel and Lucy later!" Master smiled and walked back to the camp area with everyone in tow.

"I guess we should follow him!" Erza said and we all nodded and went to have lunch.

"Oh! Here's your keys Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile as I put them back in my pouch. "They're amazing like you!" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank You!" I said as I leaned in closer to him.

* * *

**So how was it?... Oops I forgot!... Everyone is afraid to review my story. LOL I won't break.**

**I was wondering... Would anyone like to see Gray and Juvia's date... Na! Probably not. LOL**

**Till next time take care...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry everyone... this isn't a chapter.**_

**First off... I'd like to apologize for not having updated last weekend. I spent the weekend with my Wife, which was nice for a change. She had a free weekend and I also got involved with a drama, so I hope you all forgive me! I'll definitely have an update this weekend. Which brings me to why I'm posting this message...**

**I only have three chapters left for this story and I was wondering if anyone would like me to continue beyond those three chapters. I have a bunch of ideas as to where this might go, but I need to know if there is any interest in continuing. So please let me know by PM or leave a message in the review area. If no one responds I'll take it that I can wrap this up in three chapters.**

**If there is interest in more of this story, I want to work the new story line into the last chapter... So please let me know by the end of the weekend.**

**And thank you all for your support and I really appreciate all of you who have supported my story by favoring and following it. I also want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews... Yup! Natsu being a Celestial Mage could make for some fun situations... LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your support. It means a lot. So many reviews, favs and follows the past few days has totally blown my mind. **

**So I will post the new chapter in two pieces. The first part deals with Lucy and some of her misgivings and the second part, in a few days, deals with their fight and her new powers. I hope you all like.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**An Hour or So Later...**_

******Lucy's POV**

This has to be the longest meal I've ever sat through. I mean... I've been hungry before, especially after training all day with Atlas, but this was kind of embarrassing... No! It was down right embarrassing! I wanted to hang my head in shame but I could still feel my stomach growl. If I think about it, I really haven't eaten anything since early yesterday and since then I've had a sparring match with Natsu, I flew all the way here and then I went for I don't know how long, toe to toe with Mira, so I have an appetite that I just can't quench.

I can feel the stares of everyone, their shocked reactions, as their usually demure Lucy... Is now a freak! As I fear rasing my head, I'm now kind of feeling around for my food and...

"This is so embarrassing!" I mumble as I hear some people quietly talking in the background and others snickering. "Sorry!" I quietly say as I peek up and see everyone staring at Gajeel and I feel my body relax a little and a sigh of relief escape my lips.

"GAJEEL!... Don't eat my pots!" Mira yelled as she threw a wooden spoon at Gajeel.

"Sorry Mira-san! But I'm starved after all morning! Master never even gave us time to have breakfast before we came here. Besides, you know us Dragon Slayers... We need a lot of fuel!" He said with a grin.

"Yeah!... But my pots! Geez Gajeel! Next you'll be eating the utensils!" Mira sighed as she turned to Master, as if to ask for help, but he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Leave him be Mira! It'll save us from having to bring it all back!" Master smirked as those who were still sitting on their blankets enjoying the open aired picnic just laughed.

"Gi Hi Hi!" Gajeel laughed as he looked towards me and smiled... Giving me a small wink. 'Huh! Did I miss something or did Gajeel just save me from my embarrassment!' I thought as I smiled back at him and mouthed, "Thank you!" And he grinned.

"Listen up Brats... I know it's been a long morning, but it's time to get back to why we are all here!" Master said as he stood on a stump and smiled at everyone one gathered around. "First!... Would you like the honors!?"

"Thank you Third," Mavis said as she walked to the center of the crowd, who had just finished cleaning up their areas after lunch. She looked around and smiled, then she motioned for Gajeel and I to stand at her side.

I was now starting to feel a little uneasy. For me, this was all new... The thought of going all out against a friend was foreign and I was starting to feel scared. Not scared to fight, I'd done that so many times in the Dragons world, but more scared of what I could do to my friend. My powers are still growing and constantly changing and the one thing that I realized during my training with Atlas, was that my Dragon Slayer powers will always be unstable and are also affected by my mood.

Even with unstable powers I'm confident I can hold my own against someone as talented and experienced as Gajeel. My hand to hand skills aren't on the same level as others in Fairy Tail... But I'm not the same Lucy they all knew and loved. I'm more than that now and at some point they will all see that as well. I just hope they still like me after this... I hope they still like me after they see the real me! I looked to Natsu who was smiling and laughing with Loki who had come out to watch the show. I hope Natsu still likes me after this... I sighed and then felt a hand holding mine.

"Lucy! Don't be afraid! You are among family, no one will judge you! They all love you very much, so relax! Ok!" Mavis smiled and squeezed my hand and I felt all my apprehensions slowly drift away.

"HUH!... Oh! Thank you Mavis!" I said with a smile.

"Child! Everyone knows you are not the same Lucy on the outside... But we know that on the inside you are the same Lucy that we all love, admire and happily call family. So show us what you've become! Show us the true Lucy that you have inside, the one you fear showing!" Master said as he winked at me. "Show us all the new and improved Lucy! Make me proud!"

"T-Thank y-you!" I nervously said as I turned to Gajeel who was now grinning.

"I won't go easy on you Bunny Girl... So don't hold back!" Gajeel said as he finished off the last of the forks that Mira had reluctantly given him. I think I could almost make out a tear in her eye and I softly laughed.

"Okay! I'll try not to hurt you too much!" I smiled and stuck out my tongue and everyone laughed.

"Thank's Mira-san! I'm back to full power! Gi Hi Hi!" Gajeel said as he picked a piece of metal out of his teeth and flicked it to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted... Then laughed! A moment later Mira had pulled me to a clearing away from everyone else and changed into her Satan Soul, Sitri.

"Help yourself to my flames Lucy! It's only fair right! Besides you're now my little sister so I have to look out for you!" Mira said as she fanned her flames and their intensity grew.

I smiled and stepped into her flames. I could feel my power growing with every wonderful morsel I absorbed. This is what my body was craving earlier, it wasn't food that I needed it was flames and I now had my fill of them.

"Thank you Mira-nee!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling the shocked girl into a warm tight hug.

"HUH! I thought for a second I was a goner when you hugged me!" Mira said as she hugged me back.

"Mira-nee! My flames only hurt those I choose to hurt. Afterall they are a part of me and I would never use them to hurt anyone I care about. All though I will have to use them against Gajeel... I hope Wendy can handle it!" I smirked and Mira smiled.

"HAHAHA! I'll have Wendy ready to go. Just in case!" She whispered to me.

"Thank you Mira-nee!" I said as I let Mira go and said in a soft voice so no one else could hear me, "Mira-nee! I really wish you were my real sister!"

"Me too! Lucy-chan!" Mira smiled and took my hand and led me back to Mavis's side. But before she left, she leaned in and wished me 'Good Luck!' And I said "thank you!"

"Now that both Gajeel and Lucy are full!" Laughed Master as he nodded to Mavis. "Let's get this started!"

"Okay! The battlefield will be the entire island. The tree at the center of Tenrou island is a safe zone and during the fight no magic may be used there. We will all go there and observe the fight on Lacrimas that we set up there earlier. You will both fight until only one is left standing. Remember! You can't die here, but you can be seriously hurt so know your limits. It is better to bow out gracefully than to continue past your breaking point... Do you both understand!?" Mavis asked and we both nodded.

"Good luck to you both!" Mavis said with a smile.

Mavis then opened a portal and walked trough it. She was quickly followed by everyone else except for Levy-chan, Master, Mira-nee, Natsu, Erza and Gray. Levy wished me luck and then walked towards the gate and as she was about to enter she ran towards Gajeel and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Then she quickly ran towards the portal and waved good-bye and wished him 'Good Luck!' I don't know who was more shocked Gajeel or us, either way I was happy to see Levy-chan take a stand.

Natsu, Mira, Gray and Erza jumped me and I have to say it was the best feeling ever... To know that after being away for so long my friends were now in my arms... I was truly home! A few moments later they were all headed towards the portal smiling.

"Good luck!" They all said in unison, as Erza, Gray and Mira walked through the portal. Natsu stopped and looked back and smiled his normal toothy grin and I almost fell to my knees. I missed him so much and to see him smile was all the inspiration I needed to beat Gajeel.

"Luce! Kick his ass!" Natsu said as he walked through the portal... I smiled and looked to Master who was still standing on his log.

"I am so proud of you two!" Master said as he motioned for us to come over to him and we did. "Come in a little closer, I have something I want to say to you both!"

"What is it Master?" I said.

"Even though I never got to watch you both grow up in Fairy Tail, I can honestly say that I love you both as if you were my own children... You two never disappoint me and you are two of the strongest mages I know. I want to thank you both for joining our family... Thank you!" Master said as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Master! Don't cry! It's us who should thank you for giving us a home and a new family when no one else wanted us!" Gajeel said as we were all in tears now.

"Gajeel's right Master! We owe you and Fairy Tail everything. We wouldn't be here or be this happy with out you... So please don't cry!" I said as I looked at Gajeel and he shrugged... We both hugged Master, who was shocked at first but quickly lightened up and then hugged us back.

"Thank you!" He said as his hand stared to move south. I growled and he laughed as Gejeel looked on with a confused stare.

"MASTER!" I yelled.

"Sorry! These old bones move on their own some times!" He laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Anyway... I'm so proud of you two for over coming so much to get here!... I'm promoting you both to S-Class!" Master smiled.

"R-Really!" I said as the shook had left me nearly speechless.

"But! We haven't even finished the test yet!" Gajeel said.

"I'll let you both in on a little secret! You were both promoted three months ago!" Master laughed. "Everyone in the guild knew, except you two. This test was to see if anyone else was up to the challenge. I really thought Juvia would have made it this time... Oh Well!" Master sighed!

"Let me see if I understand what you're saying! I'm S-Class now... for real!" Gajeel said as he started to grin.

"Yes you are! I've already registered it with the Magic Council. You were already S-Class when you were in Phantom Lord and I wanted you to be S-Class here as well, but I had to wait until you settled in and became comfortable and accepted... Congratulations Child!" Master smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you Master! I won't disappoint you!" Said a happy Gajeel.

"congratulations! Gajeel!"

"Thank you and congratulations to you as well!" Gajeel said with a smile.

"Thank you!... But I don't deserve this honor Master!" I said.

"Child that's not true. You are one of the smartest mages I know. You're loyal, caring and loving. We already know from your Mother how powerful you are now, but you were powerful before you became a Dragon Slayer. As a Celestila Mage you did things that were unheard off. You helped form the most powerful team at Fairy Tail... No probably the most powerful team of any guild. You have helped stop more dark guilds than the Council has. You need to give yourself more credit... Be proud of your accomplishments and don't hide behind your team mates anymore. You are just as strong as anyone else on Team Natsu... Perhaps stronger!" Master said as he patted my head and started walking towards the portal.

"Really!"

"Yes you are!" Both Gajeel and Master said at the same time.

"Thank you Master I won't let you down!" I smiled.

"GOOD! Now I expect you two to put on one hell of a show for us. Wendy will heal you both and you can let loose. Everyone is protected and any damage you do to the Island will heal itself," Master said as he entered the portal. "Make me proud!" He said as he faded away.

I sighed and then looked at my feet, the feeling of being loved was all around me. For my friends, for my family and most of all, for Master... I will make them proud and I'll show them the real me...

"Are you ready Gajeel!" I smirked. "I won't be going easy on you!"

"I'd expect nothing less from you Bunny Girl!" Gajeel smiled and got into his fighting stance as did I.

"Flame Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

So it begins, Gajeel vs Lucy, with bragging rights on the line...

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter... Atleast by my standards, but I want to keep my chapters to 3000 words and under. I'm gonna try to stick to this... Wish me luck, I'll need it. LOL**

**I should have the next chapter ready later this week. I'm working on where this story is now going to go and I almost have it all figured out. I'm hoping that you will all enjoy it.**

**So please keep following and favoring my story and please review it. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**

**OH! If you have any suggestions about Natsu and his Spirits... Please let me know. I'd be more than happy to work it into my story, with credit of course.**

**See you all very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this is a few days late. I got a little side tracked this week. LOL**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored and are following my story. You made my day.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Gajeel! I promise I won't hurt you too bad!" I laughed as I raised my body temperature, I could feel my power grow as blue flames quickly surrounded me. Gajeel on the other hand just stood there with a confident smirk... If only he knew what I was capable off, he probably wouldn't be so confident. There again, he's Gajeel and this is Fairy Tail and we have a knack for ignoring the obvious and charging straight ahead no matter who or what our opponent is.

"Enough talk! Let's do this Bunny Girl!" He grinned and took his stance and winked...

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Both attacks were swift and accurate. When they made contact with one another they created a large explosion and I felt my body fly back through the trees from the force. I managed to right myself and landed on my feet, but the trees I crashed through weren't so lucky. I smiled and thought, 'So this is why Natsu loves to fight so much... It's a rush!'

Of course I spoke to soon... I could feel someone behind me breathing down my neck and that annoying laugh. I turned to see Gajeel smile as he released another "Iron Dragon's Roar!" which sent me flying back in the opposite direction.

"Hmmm! This is going to be harder than I thought!" I mumbled as I looked around while trying to stop my backward motion, luckily a hill broke my flight. I glad of one thing... The new me has a much higher tolerance for pain.

As I pulled myself up I felt it again and I cringed when I realized Gajeel was behind me AGAIN! As I tried to turn my head I saw two Iron pillars slam into my body, driving me face first into the ground.

"Gi Hi Hi!" The cocky bastard laughed as I tried to push myself back up, but no luck.

"GAJEEL! Get your hands off me... Or I'll hurt you!" I roared at him as I tried to push up again but he applied more force and again I was face down in the ground.

"I think you have that backwards Bunny Girl! Give up you can't beat me, besides I've grown a lot since you've been gon... AHHHHHH!" Gajeel screamed in pain and I laughed.

"So have I!" I said as I stood up and gave him a 'Lucy Kick' driving him into one of the caves we fought in earlier. I looked down and saw two lumps of melted iron at my feet and I laughed. "DUMBASS!... Play with fire, you get burned!"

I walked towards the cave and before I could even enter I heard it, but I couldn't see where it was coming from...

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" Was all I heard. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I landed hard in a group of trees.

"Now that hurt!" I said as I was slower to get up this time. I raised a hand to wipe my mouth and I noticed blood. "How in the hell is he doing that?" I growled as I felt his hand on my shoulder and my heart just dropped. 'Here we go again!' I thought.

"Can't tell you that Bunny Girl! Gi Hi Hi!" His laughter was now getting on my nerves as I turned to face him.

"I'm guessing... A new magic!... So what is it?" I growled.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself!" Gajeel smiled and disappeared in front of me, which gave me a very bad feeling and AGAIN I was sent flying face first into a tree.

"THAT'S IT... I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" I yelled as the flames surrounding me grew higher and more intense, I scorched everything within a few feet of me... Setting it all a blaze. I then wrapped my arms around the tree that I had just hit and ripped it out of the ground. I growled and threw it at a surprised Gajeel, who managed to side step it at the last moment.

"I don't know how you keep getting behind me without me sensing you... But go ahead... Try it again... If you dare!" I stood there proudly with my arms crossed and smiled. "Well I'm waiting!"

"GI HI HI! If you insist Bunny Girl! He laughed and a few moments later he changed from his normal self to a shiny new form... Silver, from head to toe. "STEEL!"

"Steel Dragon's Club!" He roared and his fists slammed into my ribs. I think I heard a crack and I staggered back falling on my ass.

"So how was that!" Gajeel said as he walked towards me rubbing his fist as I stood up and smiled.

"You know I said I wouldn't hurt you..." I laughed. As I focused my power, I started to pulse, my flames growing in height, intensity and magnitude till only flames remained... My body gone, totally replaced by blue flames.

"I'm all fired up!" I smirked as I thought for a moment I heard Natsu laugh. "HUH! That was weird!"

"Oh well! Let's finish this!" Gajeel smiled and I nodded.

"It was over before it started... You just haven't realized it yet Gajeel!" I smirked as I stood in front of him and then laughed as he started to slowly melt. "Sorry!"

"WHAT THE HELL! Bunny Girl!" Gajeel said as he jumped back from my flames, but that was foolish as I smiled while my flames crept along the ground until they surrounded him.

"Try that shadow thing again... Let's see how that works out for ya!" I said as my flames grew even higher and now surrounded us both creating a dome of flames that no darkness could enter or leave. Gajell tried to change his form but he couldn't. He tried to hit me with his steel fists but each attempt went though me. A few moments later he was passed out on the ground. I smiled as my flames slowly disappeared.

I kneeled down and ran my fingers through his hair, smiled and leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Well done! Now rest!" I sat down next to him as I waited for everyone to come back.

A few moments later a portal opened and everyone stepped through and congratulated me.

"Someone pick up Gajeel! It's time to go home!" Master said as Elfman threw Gajeel over his shoulder and everyone walked through the portal again... This time when we walked through we were inside of Fairy Tail.

"Elfman! Take Gajeel to the infirmary!" Elfman nodded and left.

"congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy said as she hugged me.

"Thank you Levy-chan! Don't worry he should be fine!" I smiled as I watched her look around and sneak away. I smiled to myself as I watched her head towards the infirmary. "He's all yours Levy-chan!" I whispered with a smile on my face.

As Levy left Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza jumped me. Each one congratulated me, which made me feel a lot better about hurting Gajeel. A moment later Wendy appeared.

"Lucy-san! Would you like me to heal you before I heal Gajeel-san!" Wendy said as I smiled at her.

"I'm fine Wendy!" I said as I spun around. "See no problems here. Go help Gajeel!"

"But Luce! He beat you up pretty badly!" Natus looked me up and down and then tilted his head as a confused look crossed his face. I smiled and spun around again, but for him, hoping this would quell any questions he may have or concerns about my health.

"I'm fine Natsu! See! Nothing! I'm a lot tougher than I used to be!" I smiled hoping it would calm him, but I could tell from the way he looked at that it wasn't working.

"Lucy! What happened back there? You seemed like you were afraid to fight Gajeel?" Gray said as he placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention, while Natsu and Erza waited for my answer.

"I wasn't afraid to fight him... I-I was afraid of hurtttt..." I tried to say as master interrupted me.

"Gray! She was afraid of hurting Gajeel. It's not a fear of fighting that scared her, it's a fear of her power that held her back!" Master said as he took my hand and placed it between his and gave me a comforting smile.

"Master!" I nervously said as I looked away, trying to avoid the enviable... Having to tell them about the time I was away. I knew I wouldn't be able to run from it for too long.

"Child I know you only returned yesterday, but we need to know what happened while you were away and I think you need to deal with it if you're going to move forward!" Master smiled as I sighed knowing he was right. I had to face up to this no matter what I do in the future... They deserve the truth.

"You're right Master! I need to tell everyone what happened after I left, but can we wait till Gajeel is back. If I have to tell this story... I only want to say it once!" I said as I noticed Wendy come out of the infirmary followed by Levy and Gajeel. 'Dam! That was to fast!' I sighed.

I looked around the guild and noticed a table in the center where Juvia and Mira were sitting and I headed over and took a seat. I was quickly followed by Natsu, Gray, Erza and Master. Master climbed up on the table and yelled to get everyone's attention. The guild went quiet and he looked at me with reassuring eyes and nodded for me to begin. I inhaled, looked around the room as everyone sat down and got comfortable, then I exhaled... A small sigh and I was ready.

Natsu placed an arm around my neck and pulled me in giving me a soft kiss on the cheek, causing me to turn red with embarrassment, while Mira and Erza laughed, probably imagining all sorts of weird things.

"Natsu!" I shook my head as I smiled at him and quickly stomped on his toe.

"LUCE!" He yelled then laughed and pulled me closer. "It's okay, don't be nervous. We're family after all!" I took comfort in that and smiled as everyone nodded their approval, agreeing with Natsu's warm words. "Thank you!" I mumbled.

"I don't remember anything that happened after I left with Mom and Igneel. They told me later that I was in a coma or something like that for over a week. Grandeeney and some others tried everything they could for me but nothing was working... I was slowly slipping away. My... No!... I mean!... Well!... I was dying and no one could help me. They tried everything!" I sighed and quietly mumbled. "I died!" As everyone gasped at the word 'DIED' It was almost as if a piece of them died as well, which gave me some comfort. I was glad to be home!

"I don't know much about what happened next, other than the dream... A dream which seemed so vivid, so real! I was walking on a sandy beach and I could hear the roar of the ocean. At least that's what I thought it was at first. The dream felt so real, I could smell the sea, hear the waves crashing on the shore and I could almost taste the salt air. I truly thought I was at the ocean... But of course I wasn't. I was dead, I guess it was just my mind dealing with its enivatable demise. Anyway, as the dream slowly started to fade to black, I realized it wasn't the ocean I heard roar... It was a dragon! I remember feeling warm and safe and content and powerful and even a little scared, all at the same time. A moment later I opened my eyes to everyone's surprise."

"I later found out that it was Atlas Flame that had saved me. He sensed my presence and because I felt familiar to him he came to me during my last few moments and breathed life into my now dead body. I felt stronger and more alive than I had ever felt before. The rush of power was something I never thought I would ever feel. Grandeeney and Mom, forced me to stay in bed for two weeks while they monitored my condition. Let me tell you that was worse than dying!" I laughed yet everyone stared at me as if I had two heads. "Sorry! Bad joke!"

"Aye! Sir!" Happy pouted.

"Over those two weeks I had a chance to talk to Mom and she told me that she was a young dragon, barely my age when she met my father. They quickly became friends and over the next ten years they became inseparable. She loved him so much that it hurt when they were apart. The only problem with a Dragon and a human falling in love, besides the obvious anatomy issue, was that they could not be together without a sacrifice from someone. As my Dad had no magic, Mom made the sacrifice... She left her Dragon form in her cave and took on a human form. She took the chance of leaving herself vulnerable to attack or worse, so she could be with Dad."

"As a young Dragon she had very little magic and when she became a human she had no Dragon magic at all... So "NO!" I wasn't born with any Dragon magic and I'm "NOT!" a Dragon, I was human. She and Dad married and eventually had me. Mom learned Celestial Magic and over time taught me which really pissed Dad off. Of course the more Mom used magic, the shorter her life became. Then one faithful night she died... That night she shed her human form and returned to her Dragon world. She said she tried to go back but she couldn't perform the spell again... It was a one time only spell." I smiled as I thought about how happy she was to see me and hear about Dad.

"Lucy! What do you mean "YOU WERE HUMAN"!" Mira asked as everyone at the table leaned forward.

"Mira-nee! I'm not quite sure about it myself, but I think I'm some sort of hybrid. Not Human and not Dragon, while at the same time, I'm both! It's confusing!" I smiled a typical Natsu grin which got a few chuckles from everyone and a smirk from Mira, who laughed.

"Lucy! May I?" Freed said as he walked over and sat by Mira, who turned red and now it was my turn to laugh as I gave Natsu a little jab. He laughed once he saw what I was referring to.

"Please go ahead!"

"Lucy! If your Mother was a young Dragon, her powers probably weren't fully developed then. It's possible she may have even had some Dragon magic when she was human. After all when she passed on she returned to her Dragon form. It's possible she passed on this ability to you... There may have already been some Dragon's blood in you when Natsu marked you. That's probably what caused you to lose control in the first place and not because Natsu messed up a mating ritual. I also think that's why when you died Atlas Flame was able to save you. I think it was all because of your Dragon side! And everything happened because you had a Dragon for a Mother. And I'd guess you'll pass it on to your children as well!" Freed said with a confidence that only he can pull off.

"Well! Everyone in the Dragon world said that was impossible. I often thought that was how it happened, even when everyone disagreed, I felt that way. I did learn one thing about Dragons that surprised me, there are very few females. There were thousands of Dragons there, but only about a few dozen females. Also eggs can sit in hibernation for hundreds, even thousands of years... So there is no way to tell who Mother's parents are. Perhaps there's something different about her. We'll never know!" I sighed.

"That is quite possible child! I can't say why you are what you are, I'm just glad you're back with us!" Master said as he leaned forward and patted my head.

"Thank you Master!"

"Anyway that's enough of this serious stuff for now. We have to celebrate Lucy's return and the fact that we now have two new S-Class mages. I'm proud of you both!" Master said as he looked at us both and grinned.

_"Now! Let's Party!" Everyone cheered..._

* * *

**So how was it. I think that was my first real fight scene. I think I'll need a little more practice. LOL**

**I hope you are all enjoying my story so far... Please review and tell what you think. If you have and suggestions, I'm open to all.**

**From here on out I will update this story once a week. I'd like to do more but I need a little break here and there. So the next update should be next weekend... Either Saturday or Sunday.**

_**Thank you all and see you soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I was supposed to post an update earlier than this but I usually do my writing on Saturday and Sunday mornings, but last weekend I had to fix my wife's computer. That took almost the whole weekend. Anyway better late than never... Right!**

**Again a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and another thank you to those of you who are following and favouring it. You make my day...**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_**The Party Rages on, Hours Later...**_

I was sitting at the bar feeling quite tipsy, all the while Mira leaned in resting her chin on her elbows... Smiling!... 'Why?' I wondered to my self. Well it's not unusual for Mira to zone out from time to time, that was just one of the things that I loved about my big sister. She was so unpredictable at times!

I smiled back, trying my hardest not to ask her why she had such a smile on her face. It was even harder to avoid asking the obvious and I knew I would crack if she keep on grinning at me as she was. I was about to throw caution to the wind and ask when Elfman and Lisanna walked over and stood at the corner of the bar. They had the same smile, or should I say, the same goofy look on their faces. 'Okay now I have to ask?' I thought as they huddled and talked among themselves.

"Mira-neeeeeee!" I tried to say as Lisanna grabbed my arm and turned me towards Natsu who was sat with Erza and Gray. They seemed serious as they quietly spoke among themselves. 'I'm starting to get some weird vibes here the past little while!' I thought. 'It's almost like everyone is trying to keep something from me.' Perhaps it's the alcohol that's making feel this way, or maybe there really is something they're keeping from me. After all, I've been gone for nearly two years and I guess I expected to fit back in without any time for adjustment. I sighed!

"Lucy-nee! Is everything all right?" Lisanna said as she attempted to get my attention, but my mind was off wondering what was happening around me... I was oblivious to everything and everyone.

"Lucy- chan!" Elfman tried to get my attention... Nothing!

"LUCY-CHAN!" Mira yelled and the place went deathly quiet, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh!" I shook my head, trying to clear the negative thoughts. For a moment I felt like an outsider, looking in. Mira reached in and took my hand and placed it in hers and smiled at me and all my negativity faded away. "Perhaps I should call it a night!"

"NATSU!" Lisanna yelled as she tried to get Natsu's attention, but she had no luck. Elfman let out a sigh and walked over to Natsu and whispered something to him and he shoot straight to attention. I laughed to myself and thought, 'that was weird!' But I paid no heed to it, after all it's been a weird day and at this point nothing would surprise me today or should I say tomorrow as I looked at the clock. Almost two thirty, no wonder I'm so out of it.

As I watched Natsu walk towards me I couldn't help but smile, it's been so long since I've seen him. I don't mean tonight, I mean... Well! I don't know what I mean! The one thing that I do know right now is that I love him so much. He's the reason I fought so hard to survive in the Dragon's world... He's the reason I came back so soon... He's!... He's!... He's my everything!... Without him my life would be meaningless!

As he got closer I jumped off my chair and tried to land in his arms, but in my alcoholic state I missed and nearly hit the floor. As usual Natsu was there to catch me. He's always been there protecting me. I think I've known from the moment I met him, that he was the 'ONE' and I'm finally able to say it. I smiled at Natsu as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as the place went silent and a moment later it erupted into laughter.

"Tell us something we don't know Bunny Girl!"

"Lucy-chan that's so man!"

"Love rival's so cute when she's drunk!"

"HAHAHA!" They all laughed as I buried my red face in Natsu's chest, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Natsu! Let's go home!" I said as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He growled and returned my kiss. "I love you too!" He whispered.

"Mina! We're going now!" Natsu said with a smile as he picked me up as if I was his one and only princess. I leaned into his chest and I could feel his warmth, the same warmth that I used to wake up to not so long ago. I looked up, smiled and he grinned as his heart beat a mile a minute... Umm! Very comforting! "Let's go home Luce!" And we walked towards the doors.

"Natsu! Before you go I have a quick announcement to make!" Master said as he jumped up on to the bar. "The guild will be closed tomorrow until four. I have some people from the Council coming by, so stay away from here you Brats!"

"Yes!" We all shouted.

"Mira-nee! Erza! Everyone! See you all tomorrow!" I said and waved as we walked out the door, as everyone smiled and yelled, "BYE!"

We walked for a few minutes before it dawned on me, "HOME!" I had no idea where home was.

"Natsu! Where are we going?"

"SHHH! You'll see when we get there!" He smiled and pulled me tighter into his arms. I smiled back and closed my eyes...

_**The Next Day...**_

I slowly stirred to the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. I slowly sat up noticing I wasn't in my old apartment, nor was I in Natsu's house... 'Where was I?' I started to panic for a moment as all kinds of odd thoughts ran through my mind, but that disappeared the instant the bedroom door opened and Natsu walked in holding a tray.

"Morning Luce! Or should I say good afternoon!" He laughed as he placed the tray in front of me and sat on the edge of the bed grinning. He seemed different, more mature, this wasn't the same Natsu I left behind a year and a half ago. This Natsu was more attentive, more loving... This Natsu made breakfast! I laughed.

"Where's my Natsu!" I laughed. "What did you do with him?"

"HAHAHA! Still the same weird Lucy!" Natsu laughed and leaned in kissing me on the cheek. "Eat! Before it gets cold. We have to get ready and head to the guild soon!"

But Master said the guild would be closed until four today!"

"Luce! It's three in the afternoon!" Natsu grinned and handed me a fork. "Now, eat up!"

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night... I didn't realize how tired I was. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight!" I winked. Natsu turned red which made me blush a little but smile more. It was nice to see him so relaxed and happy.

I looked at the tray before me and it had all my favorites... Toast with strawberry jam, eggs sunny side up, crispy bacon, orange juice and of course the oh so wonderful coffee, which I smelled earlier. There was also a vase with a single red rose resting on the corner of the tray. At the front of the tray was a small napkin rolled up and neatly placed inside of a ring...

"HUH! What's this Natsu!" I said as I picked up the napkin and removed the ring. I slowly inspected it and then I saw it, the inscription... 'My Love! My Life! My Wife!" Then it hit me, this... This is! I looked up and saw Natsu down on one knee... It Is!... It is what I thought! I couldn't contain my emotions as the tears started to roll down my smiling cheeks.

"Lucy! I knew the moment I met you, that you were the one. I think I've always known it was you, even before we met I knew I was waiting for you! Lucy! I know I can act childish and moronic at times, but that's only because I feel so comfortable around you. I have always felt that I can be myself... I think that's your special charm and that's why I love you so much!" Natsu said as he smiled and took the ring from my hand... "Lucy! Will you marry me?"

My mind was racing! I had dreamt of this moment so many times, but it was now right before me. That moment from my dreams that gave me the strength to live on... That moment that bought me back when I was so lost and scared. This wasn't a dream, this was real... Natsu is really on his knees proposing, he's really proposing to me, Lucy Heartfilia... Me!... He asked me to marry him! He really said that...

"YES!" I yelled. "Oh my Mavis! Yes!... Yes! I will marry you!" Natsu smiled as he slowly slipped the ring on my finger. I quickly bought it up to my lips and kissed it. I have never felt this happy, not since before my Mom passed away. I smiled, but the tears just kept falling.

"Luce! I love you! Thank you for making me the happiest man alive!" Natsu gave me a big toothy grin and wiped away my tears, as he leaned over the tray... He hugged and kissed me. I felt like I was going to melt.

I giggled and tried to eat but I couldn't contain how happy I felt. 'Poor Natsu must think I'm an idiot!'

"Hurry up Luce! We need to get ready to get to the guild! Eat up and grab a shower so we can leave!"

"Natsu! Why the rush!?" I said as I finished eating, then laid the tray on the night stand.

"I promised Erza and Gray we'd do a job like old times!" Natsu grinned.

"AH! Okay!" I smiled at the thought of having some time to catch up with Erza, Gray and Happy. I missed them as much as I missed Natsu. "Sounds like fun!... By the way Natsu, where am I?"

"Yeah! Right, I forgot!" Natsu laughed as he rubbed his head. "This is our new home Luce!... After you left we were all pretty distraught and it was like that for months. Then one day your Mom showed up and told us you were doing well. After that we started going on missions again and Erza trained Gray and I. We quickly became S-Class after that. I spent a lot of time thinking about us and our future and I figured we'd need a house big enough for children, something with a big garden and near schools. So we took a lot of S-Class jobs, Happy and I saved our money and we sold our house and here we are... This is our new home Luce!"

"This is ours!" He nodded... I felt so proud of 'my' Natsu. He had indeed changed, I just hope there is still some of the old Natsu left inside. Even though I get mad from time to time, I love that carefree side of him as well.

_**An Hour Later...**_

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu said as I stood staring at the large doors of our guild. I smiled as I looked at a confused Natsu. There were so many thoughts running though my head I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"I'm home Natsu! I'm really home! It feels a little surreal, but I'm home!" I sighed and slowly pushed open the doors.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"HUH!" Was all I could say as I looked around the guild. There were decorations everywhere. All the tables were arranged in a new layout with table cloths on each one. In the center of each table was a vase of flowers with glasses, cutlery and plates neatly arranged on each table. It looked like the guild had been preparing for some important event... Then I saw it, standing near the stage, a long table with a large white wall of fabric, behind it framing a banner that read, 'Congratulations Natsu and Lucy!' Then I knew what was happening, they were all in on it... This was a wedding... No! This was my wedding!

Gray and Erza came running up to us and hugged us both. Erza smiled and said, "Well! Did you say yes?" I slowly nodded as she smiled and hugged me tighter. "Congratulations!" She whispered to me and then she turned towards the rest of the guild who were unlike there normal selves... They were quiet!

"She said yes!" Erza said as she grabbed my hand and held it up showing of my engagement ring and the hall erupted into a mass of cheers. The noise was deafening and you could see five Dragon slayers who all seemed to be very uncomfortable at the noise level... Me included. I noticed Laxus out of the corner of my eye, stand up and leave. Poor guy, I laughed.

Everyone came up to us both and congratulated us. I don't think I've felt this much love ever in my life and by now my ribs hurt as well from all of the hugs, especially from Gajeel, who I think hugged me a little harder just out of spite for yesterday. I smiled, "pay back for yesterday?"

"GI! HI! HI! Maybe a little Bunny Girl!" Gajeel laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Was all I could say as I was overwhelmed. That was when I saw a crying Mira walking towards me with Lisanna and Elfman right behind her. She threw her arms around my neck and held on for dear life.

"Congratulations Lucy-chan!" Mira cried and kissed my cheek. "You have no idea how happy we are that you're back!"

"Thank you! I'm happy to be back!" I smiled, then looked up to see Lisanna and Elfman crying. "Mira-nee why are Lisanna and Elfman crying?"

"Well!... They're just happy for you!" Mira said with a wink and both Lisanna and Elfman smiled and nodded. They both hugged me and congratulated me. I noticed Elfman shake Natsu's hand and I thought I heard him say something odd, but I just shrugged it off.

A few moments later I was pulled into the back by the girls. I was still reeling from the earlier event that I failed to notice a beautiful white wedding gown hugging a mannequin near the wall.

"Lucy! We know this is sudden, but today is your wedding day. I told you yesterday we need to prepare for it!" Mira laughed.

"You were serious, I thought you were just joking!"

"Sorry! I was just testing the waters! I wanted to see if you were okay with it." Mira smiled as she wrapped an arm in mine and led me over to the wedding dress. It was amazing, everything I had envisioned it to be. Well! It's no surprise as I described it to Mira so many times. Of course she would know what I wanted. It had long silk sleeves with intricate lace work at the cuffs. Across the bodice was more lace work. Of course the front was low-cut to show of my assets... 'Sorry that's who I am,' I laughed to myself. The rest of the dress was white silk that fell to the floor and behind was a train several feet long. On top of the mannequin was a lace veil... It was stunning! "So do you like it!" She asked.

"Like it!... I love it! But how?"

"Elfman and Ever found it!" Levy said with a smile.

"Remind me to thank them later!"

"Ah Lucy! You need to choose your Maid of Honor and four Bridesmaids!" Erza said.

"Okay!... Levy-chan please forgive me!" I pouted and hoped she would understand.

"Of course Lu-chan, I understand completely!" She said as she held my hand and nodded for me to proceed.

"Mira-nee! Would you please be my Maid of Honor!" I said as I looked on as my eyes slowly started to tear up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, "I'd be honoured!"

"Thank you!" I said as I looked at Levy. "Levy-chan would you be my Bridesmaid!" She smiled and nodded yes.

"Erza! Would you also be my Bridesmaid!"

"I would be honoured Lucy... Thank you!" Erza grinned.

"Lisanna-chan, would you be m..." I tried to finish but Lisanna quickly hugged me and started to cry.

"Of course I would!" She cried. "Thank you!"

"No!... Thank you!" I started to cry as I hugged her back. "I'm not sure if it's because of Mira-nee or perhaps it's because of Natsu... But I just feel really comfortable around you. You're like a little sister to me!" I said as everyone burst out laughing.

"HUH! Did I say something funny?"

"Sorry!" They all said in unison as they all smiled. 'There's something going on here!' I thought.

"Juvia-san! Would you be my Bridesmaid as well!"

"Juvia would be happy to be your Bridesmaid!" Juvia smiled.

"Promise me... No crying!" I laughed.

"Juvia will try!" We all laughed.

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

"Are you ready my child!" Master said as he took my arm and placed it around his.

"Yes and thank you for walking me down the aisle! I can't think of anyone I'd rather have with me at this moment... Thank you!" I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled and patted my head as the door slowly opened.

_"Your welcome child! Now let's go!" That was all that was needed, I felt so content, so happy._

* * *

**HMMM! Is that a cliffhanger. Oh well there's always tomorrow. LOL**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

_**Till the next time...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored and followed this story, it made all the effort worth while... Thank you...**

**I'd like to apologize for my spelling and grammar errors, it's been many, many years since I left school... So give an old guy a break. LOL**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_**My Wedding...**_

"Your welcome child! Now let's go!" That was all that I needed... I felt content and happy.

As the door opened, the sun's golden rays lit the path before me... Towards my future. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing as there wasn't a cloud in the sky... It was perfect. Our family was there and that was the most important thing... That made my day so much more... Not only perfect, but memorable!

Mira had really out done herself, but I wouldn't expect anything less from her. She's truly one of a kind and I'm happy to call her my sister. My only regret was... My Mother wasn't here to share it with me. I had often dreamt of this day and in every dream it was always the same... Natsu would be waiting for me at the end of my long walk and today was no different. Except this time he was really waiting there for me. Even as a child I think it was Natsu who waited for me, at least that what I'd like to believe.

A red carpet littered with white rose peddles laid before me. Sitting on white chairs on either side, our smiling friends. Ahead the bridal party on one side and the groomsmen on the other. Between them stood Natsu, his white Tuxedo sparkled in contrast to his spiky salmon hair, I smiled behind my veil as my excitement became evident. Standing behind Natsu was Gildarts and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being married by him... It was perfect!

I could barely contain myself... But Master just squeezed my hand, smiled and slowly started walking as music filled the air. "Thank Mavis it's not Gajeel playing!" I mumbled as I noticed Master stop and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry child! But that was just too funny!" Master said as I bumped him with my hip... But it was no use as we turned towards one another and laughed.

"Luce! What's so funny?" Natsu smirked.

"Gajeel!... I was afraid Gajeel would be singing!" I said as I shook my head and laughed.

"He wanted too but Nee-san tied him up!" Lisanna laughed as I noticed that Gajeel was really tied up. Everyone burst into laughter. Which made me smile... Even on my wedding day, this was still the Fairy Tail that I loved so much.

"Gi! HI! HI!... Not funny Mira-san! Now untie me!... Bunny Girl! Help!" He looked so helpless I had to give in.

"NATSU!" I yelled and motioned towards Gajeel.

"Yes Dear!" Natsu sighed and released Gajeel.

"HAHAHA! Whipped already Flame-brain!"

"Lucy's the man!"

"GI HI HI HI!"

"Aye! Sir!"

As the laughter continued I could sense an evil aura and a few seconds later everyone turned towards Mira who was not laughing... She growled and the place went quiet in a flash. Not a word was spoke until Mira spoke. "That's better! Now please continue!" We all got back to why we were there. I could still hear Natsu and Gajeel mumble and I laughed to myself... Nothing ever changes, still Fairy Tail.

As we started to walk down the aisle again, Happy and Carla appeared carrying baskets. They dropped flower pedals as they walked ahead of us. Nearing the altar I noticed Loki and I smiled, it had been a while and it was nice to see him here. Master placed my hand in Natsu's hand and smiled, then leaned in to Natsu and whispered something. I guess he forgot I'm a Dragon Slayer. I laughed as Natsu quickly stood at attention... Master threatened him... "Hurt her and I'll pound you into the ground!" Which bought a smile to my face and a laugh from the other Dragon Slayers.

Master kissed me on the cheek and wished me luck. "Thank you!" I smiled as Master took a seat. I turned towards Natsu and grinned and he grinned back at me.

"AHEM!" Gildarts cleared his throat and started the ceremony. He spoke of love, commitment and companionship. (I'm not writing that... too mushy! LOL) I glanced towards Mira who was crying as Erza handed her a handkerchief, although I think she needed it more.

"May I have the rings please!" Gildarts smiled as Romeo and Wendy walked up to Mira, who was standing by me, she took one ring and then they walked over to Gray, who was standing... Let's back up here for a moment... Standing by Natsu was Loki, then Gajeel, next to him was Elfman and at the end was Gray. If Gray was Natsu's best man why was Loki standing by Natsu.

"Pssst! Natsu! Why is Gray down there?" I curiously asked as I looked from Natsu to Gray and back to Natsu again. Gildarts leaned in and laughed.

"They started a fight at the altar and Erza separated them!" Laughed Loki.

"WHAT!... IDIOTS!" I hung my head trying to hide my embarrassment. "You couldn't wait till after you were married to start a fight... You're both dead meat after this is over!" I growled at the both of them and everyone laughed.

"Lucy!... I get them first... You can have what's left of them!" Erza grinned.

"You better save me some!" I laughed as everyone suddenly went quiet, perhaps in fear for their lives.

"Love-rival is scary!" Juvia mumbled, again Dragon Slayer here... Great hearing!

I Growled at Juvia and then shouted, "FOR THE LAST TIME... I'M NOT YOUR LOVE-RIVAL! Geez! I'm marrying Natsu here, not Gray!" Juvia cowered back and started to sniffle and before I realized what I had done clouds started to roll in, as everyone shouted, "LUCY!"

I quickly ran over to Juvia and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Juvia! Please forgive me! It's those idiots I was mad at, not you. I'm sorry for taking it out on you!" I held her tight for a few moments until she relaxed and the clouds started to disappear as I sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're really not mad at Juvia!" She nervously said.

"Of course not! Now smile, it's a wedding! Ok!" She nodded and smiled.

"Good girl!" I said as I went back to stand by Natsu. I gave him a look just before I kicked him in the shin.

"OUCH! Luce! That hurt!" Natsu rubbed his leg while and everyone laughed when I stuck out my tongue and smiled.

"Shall we continue!" Gildarts smiled as he shook his head at Natsu and I. We both smiled and nodded 'yes'. Gray handed the ring to Natsu, his face lit up as he held it in his palm.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish for a long as you both shall live?"

"I Do!" Natsu grinned and placed his ring on my finger. Gildarts turned to me and smiled.

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia" he paused and smiled, "Strauss take Nats..." 'Strauss?' I thought, trying to figure it out... But I was confused!

"HUH!" I looked at Gildarts and then to Mira, who was now smiling, she motioned with her hand for us to continue.

"Lucy-chan! We'll explain later!... Go ahead!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes... I knew I missed something and it felt wonderful.

"We'll try that again... Do you Lucy Heartfilia Strauss take Natsu to be your wedded husband, to love and cherish for a long as you both shall live?"

"I-I Do!" I tried not to cry but it was a battle I was quickly loosing. Natsu smiled as I placed the ring on his finger. He then surprised everyone and pulled me into a tight hug before passionately kissing me.

"Well! That's one way of doing it!" Laughed Gildarts...

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone started to cheer and congratulate us. People were hugging us and all I could think was 'Strauss' I tried to understand but I couldn't... I needed to know! The next few minutes were a blur. When I came to my senses, everyone was in the Guild and only Natsu, myself, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were left standing outside.

"Lucy-chan! We're sorry we should have discussed this with you before the wedding!" Mira said as she seemed to be pleading for forgiveness.

"Mira-nee! Why did Gildarts call me Lucy Strauss?"

"Sorry Lucy, that's my fault!... When you left Mira-nee was like Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu... She was so sad, so lost. We couldn't get her or any of your old team out of their despair. We tried everything, but it was useless. Well! That was until your Mom came to us, she told us 'you were fine.' The guild came back to life after that, but it still took many more months for Mira and the rest of your team to slowly smile. So a few months back when your Mother showed up and said you'd be returning in two months, I asked if she would mind us making you apart of our family... She loved the idea!"

My eyes brightened as I started to realize what was going on... They... Adopt...

"I mentioned it to Mira-nee and Nii-san later that night and they both smiled and said 'YES' immediately. It was the first real smile Mira-nee had since you left... She was so excited! She chased Master around for the next week begging him to speak to the Magic Council. Her persistance paid off because three weeks ago it was made official... Lucy-nee you are now my older sister! So please don't blame Mira-nee it's my fau..." Lisanna said as I hugged her and started to cry. I thought this day couldn't get any better, but it did.

"Please don't apologize! I'm just so happy right now! I never thought I'd have a real family again... T-Thank you Lisa-chan!" I looked at Mira who was smiling and crying at the same time. She looked funny as she tried to decide which she wanted to do... Cry or Smile.

"Lucy-chan... You're not mad at us!" Elfman smiled.

"I told you Lucy would love the idea!" Natsu laughed and then it occurred to me that Natsu was in on this, so was everyone at Fairy Tail.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in only a few short days... I'm home with my friends, I'm an S-Class mage, I'm married and I now have two sisters and a brother... Life just doesn't get any better than this!"

"Thank you all so much! The only thing missing here is Erza, Gray and Happy!" I cried.

"You called!" Erza laughed as she happy and Gray appeared from behind a nearby tree.

"Why were you guys hiding?"

"We wanted to give you all a few moments of privacy," Gray said as he looked on with tears in his eyes.

"Clothes Gray!" Erza said as we all laughed.

"Now I have my family around me... Thank you all, for giving me a family and a home!" I looked around as my friends and family all smiled... And then it struck me and I jumped into Mira's arms, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"What's that for Lucy-chan? Mira smiled.

"That's for being the best big sister ever! Thank you for the wonderful wedding, and thank you for giving me a new family..."

**_"The End!" - Well... Almost!_**

_**Present Time...**_

"So how did my babies like our story?" I said as I hugged Layla all the while she giggled and turned around, kissing me on my cheek. A moment later Lucas was also in my arms kissing me. Natsu smiled and gave me a thumbs up... His approval of course!

"I liked it Luce! But more fighting next time!" Natsu laughed as I smiled and nodded 'yes.'

_"Great story momma!" Layla laughed and all was right with the world..._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my little story. It was fun to write and I will admit the characters were also fun to play with. I know I said I'd continue this story if you wanted me too... Well! I think I may just do that, but for the time being I will focus on my other story. hopefully Natsu and Lucy will be back early in the new year with a new adventure.**

_**Please review and thank you all for reading...**_


End file.
